DRAMA
by purpleraxn
Summary: Desde los inicios de la historia los enredos y los malos entendidos han estado allí. Al abrirse la caja de Pandora el mundo se llenó de ambiciones, deseos, y problemas que muchas veces tenían soluciones... pero otras no. Uno de esos problemas, hasta la actualidad, ha sido el amor y todas sus aristas.
1. Chapter 1

**[PREFACIO]**

Un guion y un proyecto universitario que terminaron en enredos de sábanas, besos, corazones rotos y botellas vacías.

La primera vez que Mercedes puso un pie en el escenario de aquel teatro supo que algo iba a cambiar, un simple presentimiento al que prefirió no prestarle atención al principio, uno que se disipó cuando su mano fue tomada por Joaquín y la distrajo, indicándole con la vista el grupo de compañeros que hablaban extasiados de las posibilidades, de los espacios, del futuro trabajo que sería parte de la nota de fin de año.

Era una tarde de julio cuando ella puso un pie en la entrada de la sala donde las voces de un grupo de no más de seis discutían en un enredo de palabras inentendibles, y lo primero que captó fue una figura de cuclillas junto a la primera fila de las butacas. La joven hablaba a la par de los diálogos mezclados y bajaba la vista hacia las fotocopias en sus manos en cuanto el silencio se instalaba. Entonces fue que, en un mal movimiento, chocó una de las butacas y la mujer se volteó hacia ella.

_Mercedes, un gusto._

_Soy Bárbara._

Y esto va a ser un drama.


	2. Chapter 2

**[primero, segundo y tercer acto]**

Los primeros actos de las obras siempre llevan un toque de nervios, una pizca de dudas y bastante ansiedad – una tan grande como aquel montón de sal que se le cayó en la comida ese mediodía. Tenían cuatro meses para cuadrar una buena obra griega mezclada con actualidad o hacerla lo más fidedigna a la original. Carcomerse los sesos era lo primero y único que habían logrado y que se mantenía estático, constante, en el tiempo aparte de sus horas y horas en la biblioteca. Se frotó el cuello algo cansada y garabateó sobre la hoja. La noche anterior Joaquín se había quedado con ella y entre otras cosas habían estado rebuscando algo más sobre historias griegas, mitos que trascendieran hasta ese punto actual de la historia y que pudieran conectar con los espectadores que como humanos suelen sentirse lejos de ser algún dios o titán capaz de enfrentarse al mundo sin miedo pues es capaz dominarlo – y ahí esta el error que siempre notó: no tendría porqué existir una distancia entre quienes también eran de carne y hueso, capaz de sangrar al rasparse en la caída, capaz de sentir dolor, de amar, de luchar; al final del día solo eran humanos sin reloj de arena marcándoles los segundos que les quedaban… y tal vez con la capacidad de sacar rayitos de las nubes o levantar el mar a su merced.

\- Mercedes, ¿todo bien?

\- ¿Ah? – miró a la profesora y negó –. Disculpe, estoy con la cabeza en la media embarrá que me di en la mañana – Joaquín rió junto a ella, atrayendo su atención y sus cejas fruncidas.

\- Ya, pero ¿puedes contarme algo que hayas leído sobre el capítulo de la introducción del teatro a Latinoamérica?

\- Eh… sí, sí – pasó algunas páginas hasta encontrar aquellas resaltadas-. Bien, como sabemos el teatro siempre estuvo en lo que es la cuna latinoamericana, no fue algo que se trajo con la colonización pero sí algo que se utilizó para…

Augusta le quitó el paquete de cigarrillos cuando alcanzaron la parada del micro y Mercedes rió ante una de las anécdotas de Camilo. El grupo de estudiantes esperó unos momentos junto al resto de la gente hasta que el transporte llegó para llevarlos unas cuadras antes de su destino. Joaquín estaba más meloso que de costumbre y aunque ella quería evitar un poco aquello en público, sabía que era porque se estaba tomando la relación en serio y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no estaba ayudando mucho. Llevaban dos años _juntos_ y ella se había acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí siempre aunque no fuera el primero al que corriera cuando se le estaban quemando las papas. Tampoco nunca se lo presentó a nadie, sus compañeros lo sabían pero no pasaba de eso y en casa nadie le preguntaba nada así que estaba ahí, como un decorativo más de su vida.

Y no le gustaba que se sintiera así.

Más de una vez había pensado en cortar con él, simplemente dejarse ir en su necesidad de espacio para consigo misma pero los ojos de perro apaleado de aquel que tenía los bucles más lindos que había visto en un hombre, siempre terminaban por impedirle hacerlo.

Miró fuera, la gente yendo y viniendo en las calles que poco a poco se volvieron menos cuidadas hasta una parada lejana a la universidad y todo el jolgorio de sus alrededores.

Bajaron con bolsos en las espaldas y Mercedes le pidió la caja a la morena que se la entregó luego de quitarle otro cigarrillo.

\- Oye, te va a hacer mal – advirtió y la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú también fumas.

\- Uno por día, Augusta.

\- Pero fumas.

Rodando los ojos dejó que se alejara hacia Carlos que la llamaba y volvió a sumirse en su silencio, sus ojos estudiando el vacío frente a su cabeza mientras andaba a paso pausado y arrastrado. El humor le había cambiado luego del almuerzo y no entendía bien por qué. Unos cuantos y tantos pasos fueron los que dieron antes de detenerse frente al edificio. La entrada constaba de pocas escaleras y era angosta aunque dentro se extendía un gran y amplio pasillo que daba a las salas. Camilo y Gerardo se adelantaron con las bolsas con utilería que podría servir y Augusta se acomodó la guitarra a la espalda al quedarse junto a ella.

\- Esta bonito, ¿ah?

\- Si, la raja – asintió y miró alrededor - ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra sala?

\- La tercera – indicó y tiró la colilla al piso para luego pisarla. Mercedes la miró con maña y rodó los ojos antes de recogerla y meterla en un bolsillo de la mochila - ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer al final?

\- Pues somos seis, los suficientes para que salga algo decente sobre Afrodita y Adonis.

\- No vamos a hacer esa, Augusta.

\- Pero si tú puedes ser Afrodita diciéndome todo el rato lo que tengo o no que hacer – le guiñó un ojo y la castaña negó con la cabeza.

Entrando se encontraron con unas pocas filas de butacas pero las suficientes para asustar a su pequeña esperanza de que todo saliera como debía. Quería pasar de año y era la única ambición que tenía por aquellos días. Se hizo el flequillo a un lado varias veces hasta terminar sujetándolo con un pasador para ver el escenario. Tenía bastante fondo aunque no era muy ancho, podría servir para ir trayendo al héroe de su cima hacia los pies mundanos del hombre y hacerle entender que a veces ni ellos eran capaz de lograrlo todo – y en caso de hacerlo, ascendían dejando atrás la humanidad y eso, señores, ya no era posible en aquellos días.

\- Podemos hacer Hamartia mezclándola con Afrodita y Adonis – comentó cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Podía ver las butacas vacías siendo el inicio de aquella idea. Se veía a sí misma como Afrodita junto a Camilo como Adonis, ambos viviendo un amor que no sabían iba a terminar por la sordera ambiciosa del muchacho de ojos claros que enamoraría a cualquier mujer u hombre que pisara la tierra.

Se adentró en el escenario y un súbito escalofrío le sacudió la piel. La pequeña inmensidad que ese lugar le ofrecía al arte era increíblemente real y eso la asustaba; algo imposible en un rincón de paredes siendo llevado a la vida al surcar el aire, mezclarse con la música y sus textos, llegando a la gente y traspasándola como un espíritu que deja algo dentro de cada uno. Una flor, una espina, un sentir o el vacío absoluto.

Los escuchó reír de fondo y tomó la cajita de cigarrillos sacando uno y prendiéndolo con cuidado de no quemarse.

\- ¿No que uno por día? – la voz de Augusta llegó desde el borde del escenario y soltó el humo antes de mirarla.

\- A veces se permiten dos. ¿Qué trajeron?

\- Están sacando las cosas, tú sigue divagando que ya vuelvo.

Mercedes se había tirado siempre por la dirección más que por la actuación y en esos momentos se veía a sí misma en ambos lugares pero sintiéndose ajena a ambas versiones. Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo en una suave cortina. La realización de que le gustaba el control le cayó de nueva cuenta: siempre había hecho las cosas bien, siempre había sido buena hija y hermana, su único _resbalón _según su familia era haberse tirado por Artes Escénicas antes que por alguna carrera estable. Pero, ¿cuál lo era? Ninguna. Volvió a calar el cilindro de tabaco mentolado y se quedó de brazos cruzados unos segundos. Le gustaba controlar todo menos lo que de verdad sentía.

Algo volvió a sacudirla pero esta vez no fue la sensación de pequeñez en el mundo de su conocimiento e imaginación intentando acoplarse a un espacio físico, fue otra cosa.

\- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Una mano se deslizó en la suya y quitó los ojos de una butaca cualquiera sobre la cual había caído su mirada perdida. Joaquín le sonrió y un bucle rebotó en su frente.

\- Tienes que cortarte el cabello.

Deshaciéndose de la colilla inútil dentro de su bolsillo luego de apagarla, se reunió con el grupo que ya estaba vislumbrando con anticipación la decoración del escenario. Los escenarios de las otras dos salas eran pequeños a comparación de ese; eran afortunados.

°○•°○

\- No, basta – se alejó cuando el muchacho le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No tengo ganas, ¿ya? – frunció las cejas y miró al grupo que volvía a entrar.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza o qué?

\- Ay, por favor, como si ellos no lo supieran – volvió a ajustarse el pasador y miró hacia su mochila –. ¿Tienes idea de que vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Vamos a hablar? Anoche estabas bien y…

\- Luego hablaremos. No es momento – cortó por lo sano y se dirigió a la mochila a buscar un anotador.

Sentados en el borde mientras los mates iban y venían, las ideas fueron llegando pero la suya prevaleció: la hamartia en suma a otros mitos griegos. Adonis y Afrodita serían Camilo y ella, Orfeo y Eurídice serían Joaquín y Augusta, Gerardo se encargaría de escenografía y Carlos de audio. La dirección se la repartieron las mujeres, Augusta la primera y ella la segunda.

\- ¿Va a convencer esto a la profesora?

\- Yo creo que sí. Tiene de todo un poco, las luces van a quedar hermosas y Carlos hace muy bonitas composiciones – metió un caramelo de menta en su boca y cerró la puerta de la sala –. ¿Tú haces el guion? Yo me encargo del vestuario.

\- Dale – enganchó su brazo con el suyo mientras abandonaban el lugar. En la entrada se encontraron con otro grupo de chicos y ella saludó de manera falsa, haciendo reír a Mercedes –. No la soporto.

\- Elsa no te hizo nada – recostó su cabeza en su hombro y Augusta le quitó importancia.

\- De igual manera. ¿Hacemos algo hoy?

\- No tengo ganas. Creo que voy a ir a dormir un rato.

\- Ya, está bien. No te olvides de los medicamentos por horario.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó y la morena rió, ambas ya alcanzando a los muchachos que esperaban en la esquina.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No – negó sutilmente y se irguió para tomar una de las bolsas y cargarla al hombro –, ¿vamos?

°○•°○

Hacía una semana que había recibido una llamada de Nora comentándole que había puesto un par de salas a disposición de estudiantes universitarios y le había pedido encarecidamente que fuera a dar una vuelta, preguntara si faltaba algo o en qué podía contribuir; al final del día la mitad de la recaudación iba para ellas así que no era mal negocio.

Se abrigó antes de recoger las llaves y el celular, revisando sus correos para luego salir de la pequeña oficina y dirigirse escaleras abajo del pequeño dúplex que les servía de oficinas. Nora y ella llevaban varios años trabajando como socias y dueñas de un par de teatros que seguían manteniendo a flote con todos los pequeños emprendimientos que se levantaban cada temporada.

Caminando las pocas cuadras que la separaban de la parada y el lugar, se encontró con la puerta cerrada pero sin llave. Dos de las salas seguían cerradas más la última estaba abierta. Cerró con cuidado y se adentró en aquel lugar, el pequeño eco de sus pasos resonando en la galería.

Las voces se enredaban entre sí en la oscuridad parcial del escenario pero lo que atrajo totalmente su atención fueron un par de movimientos junto a las butacas del frente. Lentamente fue acercándose y del silencio subieron un par de diálogos por parte de uno que llevaba telas blancas por encima de la ropa – eso hizo que levantara la cabeza pues de pronto había luz desde la cabina y vislumbraba bien aquel lugar.

\- Como si fuese fácil no depender de su ausencia.

\- Siendo hijo de un Dios deberías poder, sólo los humanos se rinden a los bajos sentimientos.

\- ¿Has tú alguna vez amado con la fuerza de los rayos de Zeus? ¿O acaso nunca te ha tocado una flecha de Cupido?

El sonido de un par de butacas ser chocadas hizo que todos guardaran silencio y Mercedes volteara la cabeza al sentir el sonido tras ella. Una mujer alta y de cabello oscuro estaba parada allí, mirando con pena el par de asientos con los que había trastabillado. Los demás se callaron y la castaña los miró rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie y dejar el anotador a un lado.

\- Hola, ¿necesita algo?

\- Hola, no… yo sólo venía a hablar con ustedes. Disculpa lo de recién, soy un poco torpe – sonrió y la joven le tendió la mano.

\- Mercedes, un gusto.

\- Soy Bárbara – apretó suavemente la mano caliente y manchada con tinta y lentamente levantó la cabeza hacia la joven y luego miró a los otros que conversaban en susurros –. ¿Eres la encargada de todo?

\- En estos momentos sí – sonrió y sus hoyuelos aparecieron –. Estamos ensayando, solo somos estudiantes. ¿Sobre qué quería hablar?

\- ¿Mechita seguimos?

\- Sí, repasen que a ti te faltan algunos diálogos, Augusta – le pidió y la muchacha rodó los ojos antes de levantarse y buscar su libreto –. Ya. ¿La acompaño afuera?

Mercedes cerró la puerta tras ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando con curiosidad los ojos cafés que de pronto parecían muy entretenidos con su cara. Rió suavemente y dio un paso a un lado, quedando más lejos de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quería decirme?

\- Soy… - sacudió levemente la cabeza y metió su cabello tras sus orejas – dueña de este lugar junto con Nora quien cedió el espacio.

\- Ah, ya, sí. La señora fue a vernos hace unas semanitas a avisarnos que podíamos venir aquí. Les agradecemos un montón.

\- ¿Sí les explicó cómo trabajamos?

\- Sí, nos pareció más conveniente que la mitad del dinero quedara para nosotros y no para la universidad en sí.

\- Ya, me alegro. Yo vine por si necesitan algo, luces extra, telas, alguna cosa con la que podamos facilitarles un poco la tarea.

\- Creo que una escoba sería suficiente – rió y Bárbara asintió, una pequeña y torcida sonrisa en su boca –. La verdad es que necesitaríamos algo de luz en la pieza de atrás, principalmente por maquillaje y demás.

\- Ya… ¿Para el escenario?

\- Tal vez dos reflectores en cada esquina o al medio. Cómo los ubicamos ya veremos nosotros pero si nos puede conseguir eso le vamos a agradecer mucho.

\- Ya, voy a pegarme una vuelta por la oficina que creo que compramos algunas cosas y te las traigo.

\- En una hora y algo vienen otros compañeros. Tenemos distintos días de estreno, le podemos prestar lo que nos consiga a nosotros si es que les falta a ellos pero por si quiere hablar con ellos…

\- Vendré a hablar con ellos entonces – le sonrió y le tendió la mano de nuevo –. Un gusto.

\- El mío – sus ojos verdes centellaron con la suave luz del lugar y Bárbara volvió a sonreír pequeño, de costado.

\- Nos vemos, Mercedes.

La castaña la vio partir y se quedó parada unos segundos más recordando la efímera eternidad en la que se sintió envuelta cuando volteó el rostro y la vio tratando de esconder su vergüenza, sus ojos cafés pidiéndole perdón de manera dulce. Bajó un poco el cierre de la chaqueta y entró de nuevo. Augusta tenía el termo en un brazo y el mate estaba en las manos de Camilo, los cinco conversando sobre los posibles cambios que podían hacer.

\- Si necesitan plantas yo puedo traerlas de mi casa – se ofreció al unirse al grupo –, además papá va a venir así que las llevamos en cuanto terminamos.

\- ¿Quién era esa mujer, Mercedes?

\- Es la dueña – miró hacia atrás y se rascó levemente la nariz –, vino a ofrecernos ayuda. Le pedí los reflectores y la luz para la parte de atrás, lo más urgente. Ya veremos qué más le consigue a los otros y les pedimos prestado.

\- Ya… - volvió a cebar y se lo ofreció pero Mercedes negó – ¿ya tienes toda la ropa?

\- Me faltan lo tuyo y lo mío. Estos guachos se ponen lo que haya nomás.

\- Lo bonito ya lo tengo en los ojos – Camilo le pestañeó y ella lo empujó del hombro para luego abrazarlo –. ¿No crees que a lo nuestro le falta algo?

\- Que sólo lleves un taparrabo así le va a gustar al público – le picó una costilla y buscó el anotador –. Voy a ver qué más le agrego hoy y te lo paso en la noche.

°○•°○

Bárbara miró de reojo la otra puerta mientras esperaba a que llegara alguien y las voces de afuera le alertaron que ya estaban ahí. Comentarios fuertes y algarabíos entraron por la puerta principal y los ojos cafés de Elsa se fijaron en ella antes de que la rubia echara a correr y se prendiera a su cuerpo con fuerza.

\- ¡Bárbara!

\- Elsita, ¿cómo estás? – la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y la voz de Mercedes le llegó del lado izquierdo. Disimuladamente – o no tanto – volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada que pronto despegó de ella.

\- Bien, ¿tú? Hacía mucho no te veía – se soltó un poco y la miró de arriba abajo –. Separarte te sentó la raja.

\- Ya ves que dicen que los exes se llevan todo lo malo cuando se van – le sonrió y la rubia le pasó la llave a uno de sus compañeros – ¿También vienes a ensayar?

\- Oh, sí, nos tocó sobre los cuicos y alguna tragedia que los envuelva. Está piola – miró hacia donde Bárbara había estado husmeando y vio a Augusta calando un cigarrillo al lado de Mercedes mientras que los muchachos ya se habían ido –. Mmm…, ya, ¿te quedas?

\- Tengo que entregarle algo a la mina de allá y vuelvo, ¿sí?

\- Te espero adentro.

La rubia entró detrás de su grupo y Bárbara sostuvo el bolso unos segundos antes de acercarse a la castaña y su compañera.

\- Hola, ya volví.

\- Se tardó, ¿ah?

\- Augusta, por dios – se quejó la joven de ojos verdes y se volteó hacia ella –. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

\- No es nada – le pasó el bolso con las luces y metió las manos en sus bolsillos –… Mmm, ¿necesitan algo más?

\- Creo que por ahora estamos bien, ya iremos viendo con los días. Falta poco además así que nos apuraremos a decirle cualquier cosa – Augusta apagó el cigarrillo contra un papel que tenía en la mano y metió la colilla en el bolsillo de la mochila, atrayendo su atención.

\- Muchas gracias, señora. Cualquier cosa le avisaremos – le sonrió y tomó el bolso, volviendo a entrar. Mercedes la siguió con la mirada y suspiró.

\- No le haga caso, ¿sí? – se excusó y Bárbara negó, sonriéndole.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Te dejo mi número? – se mordió levemente el labio y Mercedes se encontró mirándole la boca – Digo, si quieres, por si necesitas algo…

\- Está bien – sacó su celular y se lo pasó, dejando que guardara su número –. Yo la llamo o le mando un mensaje, ¿ya?

\- Sipo, cuando puedas – se lo devolvió y volteó su rostro hacia la otra puerta –. Bueno, tengo que ir con Elsa. Nos vemos.

\- Gracias – le sonrió y la mujer entró a los saltitos, haciéndola reír. Augusta pronto apareció y le pidió la llave – ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

\- Posiblemente juntarnos a llorar, ya viste que mañana hay examen.

\- ¿Cómo que hay examen?

°○•°○

Esa noche, mientras Joaquín besaba suavemente su cuello a ella la incomodidad la llenaba de punta a punta. Él tenía las manos quietas junto a sus muslos y llevaba al menos cinco minutos intentando encenderla solo con besos pero no estaba funcionando. Miró el techo y cerró los ojos en un intento de concentrarse pero terminó por poner las manos en sus hombros y alejarlo.

\- No, lo siento – se prendió el cuello de la blusa y se levantó del sillón.

\- Mercedes, ¿te pasa algo?

\- Estoy muy cansada, estoy agotada. No tengo ganas, de verdad – se recogió el cabello y suspiró. De pronto las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y no supo qué hacer –. Lo siento.

Los brazos del muchacho la rodearon y le besó la coronilla, acunándola con ternura mientras le susurraba que ya estaba, que no pasaba nada. Mercedes se giró entre sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello, respirando de su aroma se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal porque seguía sin causarle nada y así no debía ser.

\- Todo va a estar bien, ¿ya?

\- ¿Lo prometes? – dejó que él le tomara las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos miel. La sonrisa era tonta y dulce en los labios del muchacho.

\- Estoy para prometerte todo y cumplir la mayor parte de eso, en serio.

Mercedes asintió y él le besó la frente antes de volver a abrazarla.

Cuando él se fue luego de darle un repaso a los temas del examen, se encontró a sí misma en su cama volviendo a cuestionarse por qué no se sentía como _debía _sentirse. Llevaba mucho tiempo con esa pregunta, así misma se encontró ofreciendo la idea de dejarlo e intentar con alguien más pero parecía tan patética porque nadie terminaba de atraer su atención; nadie que la mirara aun cuando veían una mano en su cintura lograba hacerla enojar porque no le importaba, tampoco le generaba algún morbo la posibilidad de ser deseada por alguien más. Se removió en su cama y miró a la pared desnuda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

°○•°○

Bárbara terminó de acomodar las boletas de servicio cuando recordó que tenía que pasarse por el teatro a ver qué pasaba, cómo iban las cosas, luego de pagar todo aquello. Nora le había dejado dicho que por favor diera una vuelta porque ella no volvería a Santiago hasta resolver unos asuntos en Viña así que tenía toda la responsabilidad en sus manos. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y acomodó la camisa antes de salir rumbo a sus tareas de aquel día.

Eran alrededor de las dos cuando finalmente puso los pies dentro del pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hacía una semana no volvía y quería ver cómo iban, ver algún ensayo ya que tenía la tarde libre. Puso el celular en silencio y entró despacio en aquella sala. Las luces estaban bajas y Mercedes con el cabello castaño y suelto estaba parada en medio del escenario. Las telas blancas y marrones se pegaban a su piel y la dejaban como pintada por la brisa del viento, tan delicada y sublime que la luz pálida sobre ella le hacía justicia total a su belleza.

\- … más yo, Adonis, te advierto por el amor que te tengo que daño que le hagas al mundo sólo por ambición…

\- Siempre y cuando sea en nombre de mi honra…

\- ¿De qué honra hablas? – volteó delicadamente hacia el muchacho de ojos claros. – ¿Acaso presumir es tu honra?

\- De lo único que sería capaz de presumir es de tu amor – tomando su cintura, lentamente la giró entre sus brazos y Mercedes lo miró, sus pies elevándose hasta dejarlo cerca de su boca –. Lo única honra en mi vida eres tú…

\- Ahí lo besas y él te abraza luego como promesa, blah, blah. Necesito, cabros, que haya más emoción en los textos. Hazte más la ofendida ¿cachai? Tú trata de hacerte el meloso por una vez en tu vida, Camilo – Augusta surgió de las sombras y Mercedes aprovechó para acomodar su vestuario.

Bárbara se deslizó en una de las butacas y se puso cómoda mientras Mercedes volvía al fondo del escenario, escondida tras unas plantas en macetas que habían adornado con telas blancas. Al frente Camilo limpiaba una flecha ensangrentada.

\- ¿Has vuelto a cazar?

\- No creo que haya fiera que se me resista – dijo con algo de fanfarronería y dejó su arco y flecha a un lado antes de ponerse de pie. Mercedes miró lo que ya verían cómo hacer para que fuera un animal muerto y luego lo miró a él –. Así como tampoco te me resististe tú.

\- Parezco una humana cualquiera cayendo por ti – dijo casi avergonzada y él le tomó la mano, ambos mirándose con ternura.

\- Que el amor no te de vergüenza; vergüenza aquellos que jamás han amado, que no saben del calor de un beso o de la paz de un abrazo – sus manos rodearon la cintura de la joven y Mercedes apoyó sus manos en su pecho –. Dicen que Cupido no se equivoca al clavar sus flechas – sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de la joven y ésta sonrió, sus hoyuelos marcándose con rabia –. Soy capaz de demostrarte a diario cuánto puedo hacer con tal de que entiendas que siempre he de cuidarte, de protegerte.

\- No es necesario, con verte a los ojos sé que…

\- Claro que es necesario. El mundo debe saber que conmigo…

\- Así no – el abrazo se rompió y los pasos que la alejaron del muchacho plantaron la semilla de la tensión, una que se quebró y pronto llenó de enredaderas el ambiente –. No necesito que hagas nada para saber que me amas.

\- Pero si yo no demuestro que…

\- Detente. Nunca te he pedido nada, más yo, Afrodita, te advierto a ti, Adonis, que por el amor que te tengo que daño que le hagas al mundo sólo por ambición…

\- Siempre y cuando sea en nombre de mi honra…

\- ¿De qué honra hablas? – volvió a voltearse hacia él y sus ojos se llenaron de dudas. – ¿Acaso presumir es tu honra?

\- De lo único que sería capaz de presumir es de tu amor – se acercó hasta ella y sus brazos rodearon su cintura, Mercedes derritiéndose casi poéticamente cuando lo hizo –. Lo única honra en mi vida eres tú…

Mercedes levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla antes de ponerse de punta de pies y besarlo con ternura y ansias a la vez. De fondo Augusta narraba lo que el amor puede llegar a conseguir: que las fieras se calmen, que las tormentas cesen y que todo encuentre un camino distinto por el cual los pasos puedan encontrar un rumbo fácil. Las luces se apagaron y los muchachos desaparecieron.

\- Que el amor, a fin de cuentas, es tesoro de aquí y allá, del pasado y el futuro, tan presente en la historia como el mismo aire. ¿No hemos acaso nosotros hecho locuras por amor? Un dios, una persona común. Todos hemos pecado por amor, todos hemos roto alguna regla – por más pequeña que fuere –, por amor. Así mismo, sin embargo, esos retos que nos hemos impuesto y que al final logramos, pueden llegar a estar llenos de una ambición ciega que no mide consecuencias y actúa por necesidad.

Las luces se encendieron y un moribundo Camilo se adentró en escena trastabillando hasta caer al suelo. Pintura roja llenaba parte de su ropa y tenía la mano sobre el estómago, sus ojos caídos y acuosos eran tan claros con aquella luz que de verdad parecía estar perdiendo la vida. Más pintura apareció en escena cuando abrió la boca y se dejó caer completamente al suelo, sonidos de agonía llenando el silencio.

Mercedes entró corriendo, lágrimas vivas corriendo por su mejilla mientras los gritos se mezclaban con los silencios, la agonía y la voz de Augusta. Lo tomó de la mejilla y besó sus labios una vez más, sus ojos buscando vida en los otros claros más dándose de lleno con vacío.

\- La ambición para con nosotros, para con el resto, la padece todo aquel que no entienda que la sencillez muchas veces nos pone en lugares, en situaciones, mucho más favorables. Que los actos de amor de verdad son los que van a perpetuarnos en la historia, en el corazón de quienes juramos amar. Los actos de amor verdadero, actos desinteresados, serán el único camino para trascender a la divinidad de la felicidad completa. ¿Hay, entonces, verdadera diferencia entre los dioses y el ser humano _común_? Todos hemos hecho locuras por amor, pero ¿cuántas han salido bien?

Las luces se apagaron cuando Mercedes apoyó su cabeza en la de Camilo y pronto las luces generales tomaron lugar en la sala, haciendo que Bárbara pestañeara para enfocarse. Con lentitud los jóvenes actores se pusieron de pie y entre risas secaron la pintura de la boca del joven y de las manos de Mercedes. Un muchacho alto y de bucles se acercó a ambos y apoyó la mano en la cintura de la castaña, moviéndola un poco hasta hacerla reír.

Miró aquella actitud y la poca comodidad de Mercedes y frunció las cejas. Había una especie de complicidad entre ambos pero la castaña parecía no estar del todo cómoda con ello. Augusta se acercó con el libreto y comenzó a tachar cosas, Mercedes asintiendo mientras bebía agua.

Pronto todos bajaron del escenario pero Mercedes se detuvo en las escaleras, volteándose para fruncir los ojos y finalmente dar con ella en el fondo. Movió la mano en forma de tímido saludo y ella le sonrió, bajando rápidamente para llegar hasta ella. Salió de su lugar para esperarla en el pasillo y la castaña se acercó alegre.

\- Hola, ¿estuvo mirando?

\- Sí – movió las manos y miró el escenario para luego mirarla a ella –, ufff, eres súper seca. Y trátame de tú.

\- No se vale mentir, eh – elevó una de las cejas y Bárbara rió negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo digo de verdad. ¿Cómo ha ido todo lo técnico? Porque lo que es ustedes van a dejar la zorra – dijo con calma y Mercedes tomó su cabello, haciéndolo a un lado mientras miraba hacia atrás.

\- Creo que está todo. Es sólo cuestión de regar las plantas – la miró a los ojos y se encontró a la morena mirando su cuello, sonrojándose al encontrarse infraganti - ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Eh? – Mercedes la miró por unos segundos y tragó saliva – Son unos secos, en serio.

\- ¿Vas a venir?

\- Por supuesto, ¿cuándo es?

\- Hoy es dieciséis de agosto – frunció las cejas y trató de recordar –. El doce de Noviembre estrenamos esta. La de Elsa es el catorce y la última el quince.

\- Voy a venir a todas, lo prometo.

En silencio se miraron unos segundos y Mercedes se mordió el labio antes de bajar la cabeza y voltearse al oír a Augusta llamarla. Bárbara le sacudió la mano a aquella que saludaba y luego se perdía detrás del escenario.

\- Creo que ya te voy a dejar, ¿eh? Estás increíble, de verdad.

\- Gracias. De verdad espero que vengas. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer pero prometo que no defraudaremos.

\- De ti lo dudo – le sonrió y Mercedes miró tras su hombro de nuevo y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás –. Ya, te dejo, nos vemos.

\- Ya… - se mordió el labio y antes de que Bárbara cruzara el umbral la detuvo – ¿Te escribo al ratito?

\- Cla… claro, Mercedes – esa pequeña y torcida sonrisa apareció en el rostro adornado por lunares y la castaña sonrió.

Los segundos actos tienen ese tinte de valentía, de arrojo, de que salga lo que sea pero que esté impregnado de la intención más profunda, más natural, más verdadera de quien vaya a ser parte de él.

Mercedes sostuvo el pequeño termo de agua contra su pecho y volvió corriendo donde sus compañeros hablaban agitados y Camilo se quitaba pintura de la boca. Joaquín se acercó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, ese gesto causándole intranquilidad mientras volvía a beber. Le sonrió cuando él la felicitó pero no se sintió igual. ¿Igual a qué?

\- Bien, ha sido mucho trabajo nuestro. ¿Cómo vas con el audio? – le preguntó al muchacho flaco y de ojos grandes, viva imagen de Víctor Van Dort.

\- No he hecho nada pero una vez que ustedes tengan una idea, podemos empezar.

\- ¿Ya escucharon Archer de Taylor? – preguntó Gerardo y todos lo miraron – ¿Qué? Tiene un ritmo que combinaría con el principio.

\- Voy a oírla.

\- Bueno, ¿seguimos? Que te toca a ti – dijo Mercedes y Augusta suspiró.

\- Ya, vamos.

°○•°○

Mercedes se recostó en el piso de la sala y tomó el móvil para buscar el número de la mujer. Una simple _Bárbara _estaba allí y ya podía ver su foto de perfil. La observó por unos momentos antes de abrir el chat. Un dulce _Hola3_ se deslizó en la bandeja y esperó a que lo recibiera, segundos después encontrándose con el visto y un _**escribiendo… **_que le dio ese algo _igual_ que antes.

_Hola Mercedes __ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo terminaron tus ensayos?_

_Bien, ya estoy en mi casa. ¿Tú que tal?_

_En un bar pensando qué hacer. Es muy viernes._

Miró el mensaje unos segundos y luego sus zapatos junto al armario. ¿Sería acaso una locura?

_¿Te molesta algo de compañía?_

°○•°○

Mercedes empujó la puerta del lugar y rápidamente se encontró con el cabello largo y ondulado de la mujer morena sentada en la barra. Sostuvo el bolso contra su cadera y se dirigió a ella con la adrenalina que lo desconocido generaba. Llevaba años sin sentir eso. Con nadie.

\- Hola – comentó sobre uno de sus hombros y rápidamente se pasó al otro. Bárbara rió y la miró, dejando el móvil a un lado.

\- Hola – la pequeña sonrisa estaba allí – ¿Qué tal el tráfico?

\- Conductor penca el que me tocó – Bárbara volvió a reír y le entregó la lista de bebidas. – ¿Tan temprano?

\- Son las diez – se encogió de hombros y Mercedes tuvo que aceptar – ¿Tienes planes más tarde?

\- No, hoy no – deslizó su vista por la lista hasta decidirse por un campari bien frío. - ¿Por qué?

\- Me invitaron a un pub pero no sé si ir, por ahí si quieres ir tú puedo confirmar… - tomó el móvil y lo movió frente a ambas.

Los ojos claros se fijaron en los oscuros y ese _algo _volvió a removerse dentro suyo. Dejando de lado la lista asintió y apoyó los codos en la barra, Bárbara contestando antes de bloquear el teléfono y dejarlo a un lado.

\- Bien, ¿comenzamos de cero?

\- ¿No lo hemos hecho ya? – elevó una ceja y la castaña rió, sus hoyuelos apareciendo con ojitos chinos de adorno.

\- Soy Mercedes Möller, tengo veintidós años y estudio artes escénicas.

\- Soy Bárbara Román, tengo treinta y estudio cómo no aburrirme siendo dueña de teatros – la joven rió y ella le sonrió –, soy bastante aburrida, Mercedes.

\- Yo no creo, fíjate – volteó el rostro cuando la muchacha del otro lado se acercó –.

\- ¿Van a pedir?

\- Un campari para mí, por favor, con mucho hielo.

\- Yo quiero lo mismo que ella – la joven asintió y se marchó. Mercedes la miró unos segundos y luego frunció los labios en una sonrisa divertida – ¿Qué?

\- Tú nunca lo tomaste, ¿ah?

\- ¿La verdad? No, pero probar no viene mal – se encogió de hombros y la joven rió – ¿Qué más me vas a contar, Mercedes?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

°○•°○

El calor dentro de aquel lugar era alto al igual que la música, la gente iba y venía con la misma celeridad que las notas bailando alrededor de ella. Bárbara le tomó la mano y la guió en dirección a la barra donde la pegó a su lado como no queriendo que se le perdiera. Bárbara llevaba más de siete años trabajando con Nora y se encontraba cómoda con ello aunque a veces quisiera cambiar, probar algo nuevo. Soltera, una muy mala experiencia un año atrás, y con mucho tiempo para su vida en esos momentos. La miró con una pausa que corrompía aquel loquero; las facciones marcadas y seguras formaban un rostro único, su boca moviéndose al pedir más alcohol le pareció agradable y se lamió los labios antes de bajar la vista y luego voltearse.

\- ¿Te gusta? Si no, podemos ir a otro lado – ofreció contra su oreja y Mercedes sintió su calor, el aroma a las dos copas de campari llegando a ella.

\- Está bien – asintió y Bárbara le indicó unas escaleras al fondo.

\- Nos esperan ahí arriba.

\- ¿Ya? – elevó una ceja y la morena se hizo la coqueta para hacerla reír.

\- Sí, ahí – alguien le tocó el hombro y ella volteó para tomar las copas –. ¿Lo anotas a lo de Elsa? Está en el v.i.p – pidió y el muchacho asintió.

\- ¿Eres regular? – tomó lo suyo y con cuidado avanzaron hasta la escalera.

\- Vengo de vez en cuando pero Elsa ya me presentó.

\- ¿Elsa? – elevó una ceja y luego bajó la vista a su bebida.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo… que le gusta a alguien, sólo eso – le sonrió y comenzaron a subir.

\- ¿A quién? – su cadera chocó la suya Mercedes rió, negando.

\- Capaz sólo son ideas mías, no me hagas caso.

La mirada que Bárbara le regaló en aquella angosta escalera le dio una sensación extraña y siguió andando hasta estar frente a la puerta corrediza. Arriba estaban varios grupos bailando, las luces jugando entre ellas sobre las cabezas y cuerpos en movimiento. Elsa levantó la mano desde una de las mesas y Bárbara la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella a su lado. Mercedes bajó la vista hacia sus dedos y de manera inconsciente se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó la morena y los presentes la saludaron.

\- Hola – una sonrisa algo nerviosa apareció en sus labios y Elsa la miró con curiosidad.

\- Nunca pensé que iba a compartir carrete con la Mechita – apuntó la rubia y la castaña tomó asiento junto a su acompañante. – ¿Sí saben que es de las mejores de nuestra generación?

\- ¡No! – un rubor fuerte llenó su cara y Bárbara la miró a los ojos.

\- Tiene razón – dijo, asintiendo levemente. Mercedes sintió un calor fuerte en medio del pecho –. Elsa tiene razón – dijo con una sonrisa hacia el resto.

La conversación surgió entre aquel grupo y Mercedes mordió el sorbete, bebiendo de a poquito mientras resbalaba los ojos sobre los que estaban allí presentes. Bárbara rió escandalosa junto con el resto y se volteó a verla con timidez. Sus ojos se encontraron y dejó el vaso de lado.

\- Creo que es suficiente… - murmuró, mirando que estaba menos de la mitad.

\- Hasta donde puedas, bonita – la sonrisa llena de alcohol hizo que Mercedes riera – ¿Qué?

\- Te vas a curar.

\- No, ya no voy a beber – volvió a reír y su mano se posó sobre el muslo de la muchacha –. ¿Vamos a bailar?

Elsa y un muchacho se levantaron junto con ellas, mezclándose entre los grupos. Mercedes se dejaba arrastrar por las manos de la morena y entre risas se encontraron apretadas entre los demás, el cuerpo de una muy cerca del de la otra. Las caderas de Bárbara imantadas a las suyas, las manos en sus hombros, jugando con ella y provocándole risas; todo eso se sentía como algo tan natural. Tan igual a antes. Al momento en que la vio, en que se saludaron y sus manos entraron en contacto. Así, justo así.

°○•°○

Mercedes sacó un cigarrillo mientras esperaban el Uber, Bárbara parada junto a ella con los brazos cruzados en un intento de ganar calor. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y volteó a verla, una de las cejas de la morena estaba alzada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sabía que fumabas.

\- Pues lo hago – le sonrió y lo encendió, soltando el humo para el lado contrario –. Aunque es el primero del día – se lamió los labios y Bárbara miró alrededor. Ni un vehículo aparecía.

\- ¿Cuántos por día?

\- Uno o dos los días de estrés, sino no lo hago – volvió a calar y soltó el humo con un placer culpable.

\- ¿Entonces te estresaste? – la miró preocupada y Mercedes negó.

\- No, este es sólo para completar la noche. Me gustó mucho – sus ojos brillaron con las luces del edificio y Bárbara sonrió.

\- Gracias a ti por venir – su mano tomó lugar en su hombro y Mercedes se lamió los labios.

\- Lo haría encantada las veces que quieras.

La morena fue la primera en entrar al auto y Mercedes la siguió, una muchacha con cara de cansancio detrás del asiento las saludó y Bárbara le dio su dirección. Bajándole el volumen a la música les pidió que se colocaran el cinturón por las dudas y arrancó.

\- ¿Estuvo bueno el carrete, chiquillas?

\- Sí – echó la cabeza contra el respaldo y miró a Mercedes a su lado –, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, estuvo piola – le sonrió.

El silencio se instaló hasta que un roce suave de dedos hizo que se distrajera de la ventana y mirara a la mujer que tenía los ojos puestos en ella. La pequeña y vulnerable curvatura de labios estaba allí, otra vez, haciendo que el calor aumentara en su pecho. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos en la oscuridad y se mordió el labio, respondiendo a la caricia hasta entrelazar sus dedos de una vez. La palma fría de la mujer contrastaba con la suya, así como habían contrastado sus perfumes en aquel espacio tan pequeño que habían compartido al bailar, embriagándose sin alcohol, sólo mirándose, sólo sintiéndose.

El auto paró frente a un complejo de departamentos y Bárbara espabiló, quitándose el cinturón.

\- ¿Tú para dónde? – preguntó una vez que la morena pagó y Mercedes se quitó el cinturón, sacando el dinero a las apuradas y entregándoselo de la misma manera.

Bárbara la sujetó contra la puerta y su boca cayó en la de Mercedes en un beso suave pero con un trasfondo de urgencia que llevaba toda la noche aguantando. Los dedos curiosos de la castaña acariciaban su espalda, tocando este y aquel músculo, sobre sus omóplatos y cayendo en picada a su cintura.

La mujer mayor mordisqueó su labio inferior y ambas suspiraron al separarse, disfrutando del sabor de la otra, del calor y la cercanía. Mercedes la miró casi con súplica, su nariz rozando su mejilla, sus labios rozando su piel. Bárbara le corrió el cabello castaño tras las orejas y besó su nariz.

\- Por favor – pidió de nuevo la muchacha y no pudo resistirse.

El cuerpo de Mercedes yacía debajo del suyo, ambas respirando agitadas entre besos mojados, caricias lánguidas repartidas en lugares que ya no podían discernir con claridad excepto uno: ese donde tres de sus dedos entraban y salían, Mercedes expandiéndose y tomando todo lo que ella le ofrecía.

\- Más… más – pidió y su garganta se quebró en un gemido caliente.

\- Te voy a lastimar y no quiero – besó su cuello y subió hasta su boca.

\- Por favor…

Bárbara le sostuvo uno de los muslos y la expuso más, su boca recorriendo el esternón de la joven mientras penetraba en ella con lentitud, abriéndola a gusto. Rozó su clítoris con el pulgar y chupó uno de sus pechos cuando el meñique se hizo espacio junto con los otros. Mercedes dejó ir un gemido lánguido al sentirse tan llena, tan expuesta para esa mujer que estaba sacándola de las casillas. Los movimientos que siguieron a eso fueron lentos, la morena volviendo a su altura y ambas mirándose a los ojos hasta que los dedos resbalaron de ella y solo dos volvieron al ruedo.

\- Bárbara… - murmuró y la tomó de las mejillas.

\- Sh…, no quiero lastimarte.

Los rayos del sol estaban tras la ventana, eran alrededor de las seis, y aún no podían saciar eso que había empezado dos horas atrás. Bárbara bajó por su cuello con besos cortos y suspiró al llegar a sus clavículas, las manos de Mercedes apretándose en su espalda con una dulzura terrorífica.

\- ¿Quieres dormir o desayunar? – preguntó, otro beso plasmado en su pecho.

\- ¿Puedo bañarme contigo? – preguntó con la voz ya cansada y Bárbara asintió, poniéndose a su altura.

\- Todo lo que quieras.

Cuando Mercedes llegó al departamento, puso el celular a cargar y se deshizo de las prendas antes de tirarse en su cama y suspirar profundo, aferrando sus manos a la almohada y rindiéndose sin temores al sueño que no había tomado la noche anterior. La mejor noche de su vida pensó con un poco de resquemor en el pecho pero con el sabor a victoria en la boca. La vida bullía dentro de sus venas y nunca antes su corazón latió tan fuerte como al recordar los besos y caricias, el desenfreno en la cama con aquella que no le tuvo piedad a ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se durmió esa mañana temprano con una sonrisa en la cara, con esa de quien ha logrado tocar el cielo con las manos.

°○•°○

Una llamada entrante la despertó cerca del mediodía y algo dormida contestó. La voz de Augusta chillaba del otro lado y una incipiente jaqueca apareció en su sien.

\- Ya voy… se me olvidó, ¿está bien?... ¿Qué tiene que Joaquín esté ahí? No somos siameses, Augusta – colgó antes de volver a enojarse, pero más porque la culpa de pronto la llenó. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Cuando llegó a la sala, Camilo y Gerardo estaban peleando con un par de focos mientras Augusta tenía los brazos en jarra y llevaba su vestido encima. Joaquín estaba sentado hablando con Carlos y le sonrió al verla llegar.

\- Buen día – saludó algo turbada aún. Sentía las orejas rojas aunque sabía que estaban de color normal –, disculpen, me dormí.

\- ¿Ven que tuve razón? – comentó el muchacho y ella sólo atinó a reír. La que no reía era Augusta.

\- Oye, ayer quedamos en que…

\- Ya sé, me dormí y lo siento – dejó su mochila en una de las butacas y levantó la vista –. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Creo que se movió y se desconectó.

El alarido de Camilo hizo reír a todos cuando la luz volvió. Pronto bajaron de la escalera y el escenario se encontró completamente libre para empezar a ensayar. Augusta estaba lúcida aquella mañana – tal vez tanto como su ego que no la dejó descansar hasta que los errores estuvieron tachados de todos los actos. Los varones salieron a buscar qué almorzar y ellas se quedaron en la sala, el silencio llenando de tensión el vacío. Mercedes echó una caja con clavos y la morena rió.

\- Estás bastante torpe hoy, ¿ah?

\- No es un buen día, es todo – se excusó y la joven rió.

\- Te llamé anoche, ¿por qué no contestaste?

\- Me quedé dormida. Estaba bastante cansada.

\- Ya, ¿y lo del brazo te lo hizo el sueño? – apuntó y la muchacha bajó la vista al raspón viejo del brazo, consiguiendo la risa de su compañera. Por una mínima de segundo el corazón se le paró.

\- ¡Augusta!

\- Ay, no seas amargada – rió y suspiró luego, mirando alrededor –. Algo le falta.

\- Yo también lo siento – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la entrada –. Aunque dijo que no quiere que sea muy cargado, creo que podríamos decorar la puerta y los dos pasillos, ¿Qué me decís?

\- Me parece buena idea. Hablaremos con Gerardo y veremos qué hacer – aceptó y se puso de pie –. Por ahora quiero algo fresco. Voy a comprar y vuelvo.

Quitándose las telas de encima, salió dando saltitos que dejaron a Mercedes en la soledad necesaria para tomar su celular y constatar que tenía un mensaje de la morena.

_Fue una noche maravillosa, Mercedes, espero la podamos repetir _iba acompañado de una foto de la mujer en ropa interior con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Las marcas en su abdomen eran leves pero aún podía verlas. Ella había dejado eso allí y ella también esperaba repetirlo y Bárbara no sabía cuánto. Levantó la cabeza cuando los vio entrar por la puerta y le sonrió a Joaquín, el celular al bolsillo junto con la culpa.

°○•°○

Bárbara cerró la puerta de la oficina ese lunes por la mañana con una migraña fuerte y un malestar que no la abandonaba desde el día anterior. Había pasado todo su domingo fantaseando con Mercedes y el poco alcohol que volvió a entrar a su cuerpo terminó de derrumbarla. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos tratando de alejar el mareo pero le fue imposible. El móvil timbró y con pocas energías lo tomó.

_Si me abrí' la puerta te voy a agradecer._

Bárbara frunció las cejas y miró alrededor antes de ponerse de pie y bajar la escalera hasta la puerta de entrada. Del otro lado los ojos verdes centellaron y su sonrisita con hoyuelos apareció. Llevaba una mochila al hombro y tenía cara de llevar rato despierta.

\- Buen día.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? – la dejó pasar y cerró tras su espalda, invitándola a subir.

\- Bien, tenemos unas horas libres y me pasé por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Un poco cansada, la verdad – le ofreció una silla y tomó asiento junto a ella después –. ¿Tus compañeros?

\- Se han desparramado por distintos lados. Muy lunes, supongo – se encogió de hombros y Bárbara asintió, mordiendo el interior de su labio –. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – sus ojos cafés pedían algo y Mercedes asintió, dejando la mochila en el suelo – ¿Tú tienes pareja?

\- ¿Por qué? – frunció las cejas y la morena tragó saliva.

\- El otro día… uno de tus compañeros te agarró de la cintura.

\- Ya… - bajó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Son algo?

\- ¿Te molestaría?

\- No… Quiero decir… - tomó aire y se encontró muda. ¿Le importaba? A Mercedes no le importaba, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse? – No, no creo que haya problemas mientras tú…

\- Joaquín y yo no somos algo establecido de manera oficial – comenzó y entrelazó sus dedos, los nervios adueñándose de ella de golpe –. Llevamos un tiempo pero no… no es algo oficial. Yo no le pido explicaciones y no dejo que él me pida nada a mí.

\- Ya… - asintió y una mano de Mercedes se posó en su rodilla.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, quiero decir que mientras tú estés cómoda y no nos vayamos a meter en problemas…

\- No, no te preocupes – acarició su muslo y la miró con preocupación –. Tengo algo para tu malestar.

Bárbara se recostó y apoyó una mano en el escritorio, la otra sosteniendo la cabeza de Mercedes entre sus piernas. El calor le llenaba la cara y otra parte del cuerpo, los ojos verduzcos fijos en ella mientras chupaba y lamía con tanta delicadeza que la desesperaba. Gimoteó cuando los dedos le abrieron los labios y chupó con un poco más de ganas, haciendo ruidos calientes. Pronto cerró los ojos y su lengua tomó lugar sobre ese lugar tan sensible.

\- Mmm… Mercedes – se lamió los labios y movió las caderas contra ella –, ahí…

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – sus dedos entraron en ella y la miró a la cara con una gran sonrisa.

Encerrada contra su cuerpo y el escritorio la tenía cuando el teléfono sonó. Se desprendió de su boca de muy mala gana y contestó la llamada.

\- Elsa… - le dijo a Mercedes que esperara y la joven sonrió coqueta, acercándose a su cuello y mordiendo suavecito – Mhm, ya… al rato voy y lo llevo, no te preocupes – su mano se aferró en la cintura de la castaña y empujó una pierna entre las suyas –. Ya, nos vemos chiquilla – cortó y dejó el celular de lado, ambas manos tomándola del trasero y pegándola más –. Te gusta jugar, ¿eh? – buscó su boca y se sonrieron a mitad del beso –. Me tengo que ir.

\- Yo también o se me va a hacer tarde – le acomodó el cuello de la camisa y miró sus ojos cafés –. Si quieres pasarte por mi departamento…

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- Yo te aviso, ¿va? Si no tenemos ensayo puedes ir y tomamos algo…

Las risas juguetonas interrumpieron sus besos de camino a la puerta y Mercedes la tocó por encima del pantalón, haciendo que Bárbara la mirara con hambre.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- El mejor analgésico, sí – asintió y la besó –. Te veo en la noche.

\- Dale.

°○•°○

Cuando la profesora se calló, Mercedes casi que suspira de alivio. Por fin podía pensar en Bárbara tranquila, en su sabor, en su cara poniéndose roja y su gesto ajustándose al llegar en su boca, sus dedos aferrándose a su cabello con fuerza para luego soltarla y sonreírle al restregarse contra su boca. Se mordió el labio y soltó aire en un suspiro liviano, lleno de ansias.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para ir por un copete hoy?

\- No, lo siento – se disculpó y observó a la mujer marcharse, dándole la posibilidad de irse también –. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en mi departamento y llevo días retrasándolo. ¿Te parece el miércoles?

\- Sipo, de última nos juntamos en mi casa – se echó la mochila al hombro y salieron del aula.

Joaquín pasó un brazo por encima de uno de sus hombros y Camilo sobre el otro, ambos tirando de ella para que se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué quieren?

\- Camilo quiere el número de Elsa.

\- Serán weones los dos – rió y lo miró con las cejas fruncidas –. Instagram existe, Camilo.

\- Yo no tengo, pue', dale – la incitó y por el rabillo vio a Augusta parada en medio del pasillo.

\- Arréglatelas solo. Necesito ir al baño. Nos vemos – se despidió de ambos y metió una mano en el brazo de Augusta y la arrastró con ella en dirección a los servicios. – ¿Por qué los hombres son todos weones?

\- Porque son hombres, Mercedes – rió y entró por delante.

La rubia volteó el rostro y las miró con una suave sonrisa cuando conectó con Mercedes. La castaña notó cómo Augusta se tensaba y miró tras ella antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar la mochila en el lavado, sacando la botellita de jabón.

\- Hola, Elsa.

\- Hola, Mechita – la miró con complicidad y en los ojos verdes encontró pedido de silencio – ¿Cómo están?

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Tú? – abrió uno de los grifos y se lavó las manos.

\- Bien, ya de salida. ¿Comen aquí cerca?

\- De hecho yo voy de camino a mi casa – se secó y volvió a su mochila. Augusta seguía tiesa –. ¿Augu tú qué haces?

\- No sé… creo que Camilo me iba a llevar a almorzar, no sé, la verdad.

\- Camilo, ¿eh? – comentó la rubia y la mujer más baja la miró al instante.

\- Es mi medio hermano.

\- Ah, ya… - una suave sonrisa pareció en su boca y guardó el labial – Bueno, si quieres venir conmigo Augusta, podemos hablar de la obra.

\- Será en otra ocasión, si no te molesta – declinó sutilmente y Mercedes quiso reír.

\- Está bien, como gustes – tomó sus cosas y salió de allí –. Adiós.

\- Nos vemos, Elsa – luego de que la puerta se cerró, se encontró con la mirada de Augusta – ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me tiraste? Sabes que no me cae…

\- Para que no te caiga le hablaste mucho – la picó y tomó sus cosas de nuevo –. Ya, vamos.

Mercedes la controló de reojo en la micro, notándola pensativa y con los labios fruncidos. ¿Por qué Elsa no le caía? ¿O era una simple fachada? Miró al frente y se mordió el labio. Tenía que agradecerle a la otra muchacha por haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No quería preguntas ni todo lo que sus respuestas acarrearían.

El celular vibró y se encontró con un mensaje de Joaquín.

_¿Puedo ir a comer contigo?_

_Voy a estar ocupada, tal vez otro día, ¿sí?_

_Ya… besos._

No quería ni un estorbo ese día así fuera quien ocupaba hasta ese entonces el papel de pareja más o menos estable en su vida; una sensación enfermiza de libertad la invadía y la adrenalina de la media mañana todavía no se le bajaba. Haberse atrevido a ir donde la mujer había sido toda una hazaña, verle ceder a su boca había sido el premio a tan increíble osadía.

Un par de golpes en la puerta alrededor de las cinco hicieron que su humor cambiara. Bárbara le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que iría a las ocho y algo para pasar la noche allí, cosa que ella había aceptado encantada. Secándose la frente con la camiseta, abrió para encontrarse a Joaquín del otro lado: su tan desordenada sonrisa estaba allí haciendo juego con sus bucles recién salidos de la ducha.

\- Joaco, hola – se volvió a secar y lo dejó pasar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó al ver la sala revuelta.

\- No, no te preocupes. Tengo mucho que hacer y luego quiero estudiar un poco – explicó, sus ojos verdes esperando que se despidiera. Se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor – ¿Necesitabas algo?

\- Quería verte, como hace varios días no estamos juntos y eso… - se excusó y su sonrisa a Mercedes le dio una sensación de intranquilidad.

\- Ya, cacho – se rascó la cabeza y recogió su cabello de nuevo, ajustando el broche – ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana? No quiero ser maleducada, ¿ya? Pero de verdad quiero terminar con esto, darme un baño y empezar con las cosas de la u, ¿cachai?

\- ¿Estás segura? – se acercó y le acarició la cara, la muchacha mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta – Te siento como lejos, no sé…

\- Sólo estoy un poco estresada, ya luego de la obra se me pasa y todo como siempre – le sonrió y él asintió antes de inclinarse y dejar un beso en sus labios.

\- Nos vemos entonces.

\- Nos vemos.

Mercedes se quedó parada en medio de la sala oyendo sus pasos alejarse hasta que la puerta se cerró y sólo quedó el departamento lleno de polvo, música, desorden y ella en medio con su culpa y ansiedad.

Para las siete la sala parecía una nueva sin papeles desordenados ni cosas que ya ni usaba. Ese lugar había sido de Horacio en un primer lugar y luego de que él acabara la universidad ella había copado todo con sus cosas. En la cocina acomodó las cajas con cosas que iba a tirar y a reciclar y decidió que era hora de prepararse para su visita.

Veinte minutos antes de las ocho su piel estaba llena de flores y su cabello tenía la misma textura que la miel, también su aroma. Ajustó su cabello con una cinta y se dejó el vestido casi de verano encima del conjunto oscuro de satén y encaje.

Llevaba un par de caladas al tabaco con menta cuando golpearon su puerta y esta vez fue a abrir con ganas. Un par de ojos cafés la esperaban allí, llenos de luz y algo que le aflojaba las rodillas. El magnetismo de la morena era natural y lo había sentido a la primera e incapaz de resistirse se había pegado a ella.

\- No te perdiste.

\- A ti no te perdería, fíjate – cerró tras ella cuando Mercedes la dejó entrar –. Estás muy bonita.

\- No más que tú – se mordió el labio ante los pantalones de cuero que se pegaban a sus piernas –. Bienvenida.

\- Es muy bonito, oye – metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró alrededor, acercándose a la ventana –. Mi cuarto tenía una vista parecida a esta en Viña – comentó y se volteó hacia ella –. ¿Alguna vez fuiste?

\- De pequeña sí – asintió y se acercó a ella, su mano apoyándose en su cadera –. Me gustaría ir este verano pero primero a pasar de año – sonrió y Bárbara la miró desde arriba gracias a la pequeña pero marcada diferencia de altura –, ¿qué?

\- Lo vas a hacer, Mercedes, estoy segura.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Eres de las mejores y eso que he visto muchísimas obras de teatro – su mano subió y bajó por su espalda y volvió a mirar hacia afuera –. ¿Qué género te gusta más?

\- El terror… y el drama – dijo sin pensarlo mucho y la morena asintió.

\- A mí me gustan las tragedias – volvió a bajar la vista hacia ella, los ojos verdes fijos en el escenario de la ciudad. Los bucles castaños que no alcanzaron el lazo caían junto a su rostro y parecía una visión –, y el erotismo.

Las rodillas de Mercedes se apoyaron en cada lado de las caderas de la mujer y levantó el vestido con prisas mientras que Bárbara se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada en el piso. El vientre de la morena recibía las suaves caricias de la entrepierna de la joven montada encima suyo, las manos se le habían ido a las curvas de la piel pálida poblada de lunares y pronto se chocó con el broche del sostén, su boca cayendo en su cuello y chupando suavecito para luego lamer y seguir bajando a sus clavículas. Una prenda menos en una, las cintas a cada lado de la braga siendo desatadas para dejar caer el trozo de tela y exponer a Mercedes en su máxima expresión: naturaleza salvaje embotellada en ese cuerpo que ella no podía dejar de tocar.

Con ambas manos sujetando sus muslos se la llevó al cuarto pero Mercedes se rebeló en el camino y le pidió que se lo hiciera allí mismo, contra la pared, paradas todo lo que las piernas le aguantaran.

La boca de la castaña se abrió y apoyó la mejilla contra la pared, los labios de la morena delineando su hombro, sus dedos dibujando su interior sin ningún pudor. La otra mano la mantenía sujeta del hombro, tan pegada a la fría pared que la poca libertad que tenía le generaba un morbo tan grande que el orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Uno tras otro fueron cayendo los muros de la cordura; una tras otra fueron cambiando las posiciones hasta que sus rodillas dolieron por pasarse tanto tiempo en medio de las piernas de aquella que no daba su brazo a torcer y uno atrás de otro los orgasmos las hicieron gimotear desesperada por la otra. Marcas, besos, mordidas y un par de arañazos fueron el saldo de aquella carrera sin frenos que terminó con ambas estrellándose en la cama de la castaña.

Bárbara acariciaba su espalda sutilmente mientras la ciudad de Santiago se iba apagando por sectores. El barrio de Mercedes hacía rato había desenchufado hasta el último sonido y en esos momentos la única melodía eran las respiraciones de ambas danzando en el aire.

Mercedes se removió encima suyo y acaricio el chupón que dejó en su cuello, consiguiendo que sonriera al sentir la sensibilidad.

\- Lo siento… - un murmullo suave llegó a ella y le besó la cabeza.

\- No es nada, con maquillaje se tapa – sus dedos acariciaron la línea de piel levantada en su cadera y se mordió el labio – ¿Esto como lo cubres?

\- No es nada. Mientras para la obra no tenga marcas, va a estar todo bien – sonrió y se irguió, sentándose sobre su muslo y dejándole sentir los vestigios de sus actividades –. ¿De verdad crees que soy buena?

\- Eres de las mejores si no la mejor, Mercedes – acarició sus muslos y subió hasta sus caderas. Con lentitud la ayudó a moverse y Mercedes pronto apoyó una mano en su pecho para comenzar con una danza caliente, húmeda.

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí – asintió y una mano se levantó en el aire pidiendo acceso a su boca. Se lo permitió sin muchas vueltas y chupó y lamió los dedos de aquella morena.

\- Así, Mercedes, así – subió y bajó los dedos sobre su lengua hasta tenerlos empapados –. Date la vuelta.

Apoyada sobre su vientre la sintió colocarse al lado suyo y sus dedos buscar sus labios desde atrás, empujando dentro suyo y haciendo que la joven escondiera la cara entre sus brazos.

\- En serio eres de las mejores – se acomodó mejor junto a ella y buscó sus ojos, tomándola del mentón. Mercedes la miró con gusto y la sonrisa en el rostro adornado por lunares hizo que sonriera –. Trasmites tanto al hablar, los cambios de voz, cómo miras y cómo dejas de hacerlo – presionó dentro un par de veces antes de buscar su clítoris. Mercedes gimió –. Cuando te recibas podemos ver en qué compañía te gustaría trabajar – volvió a entrar en ella y la castaña se mordió el labio –, pero por mientras sólo quiero escucharte gemir que es lo que más bonito te sale.

°○•°○

Evadir, evadir y gozar. Evadir, evadir y llenarse la boca de sus besos. Mentir, actuar, arriesgarse. Tenía marcas en la espalda, en las nalgas marcas de manos y algunos chupones, el vientre lleno de marcas de labial. Nunca se había sentido tan viva bajo manos que la ponían tan caliente que más de una vez pensó que tres o cuatro orgasmos le eran pocos hasta que su cuerpo la hacía detenerse ya incapaz de soportar más. Había empezado a fumar más, había empezado a discutir más con Joaquín y sabía que debía parar eso si quería que todo siguiera igual que antes. Muchas veces había tapado sus marcas con apagar la luz, con hacerlo con ropa, con algo de maquillaje y decirle luego que él lo había hecho.

Videos masturbándose cayeron al celular de Bárbara más de una vez comentándole lo mucho que la extrañaba. La morena, por su parte, no se quitaba la imagen de la cabeza en todo el día y cada que se daba una oportunidad de desgastar sábanas, dejaba ir toda la necesidad que tenía de ella. Mercedes se había vuelto una adicción.

°○•°○

Joaquín entró junto con ella y la rodeó con los brazos, sus labios posándose en donde sabía que a Mercedes le gustaba, donde - en su mente - aún se encontraba el punto sensible que destrababa los nervios de la mujer.

\- Joaco… - intentó zafarse y los besos siguieron más abajo – Joaco, espera…

\- ¿Segura que no quieres? Mira que te veías tan linda hoy… - la soltó apenas para que se girara hacia él –, tengo muchas ganas de jugar con ese traje de Afrodita que te queda precioso.

\- Ya, sí, pero no – apoyó las manos en su pecho y se alejó –. No tengo ganas, ¿sí?

\- Mercedes, llevamos casi un mes sin hacerlo.

\- Oye, no es un pecado – le quiso quitar hierro al asunto y se alejó. La verdad era que se había pasado mitad de septiembre alejándose de él porque no quería sus besos ni sus roces. Bárbara se había metido en cada momento caliente y no podía seguir haciéndole eso. Pensar en ella teniéndolo a él encima le parecía peor que entregarse por completo a la otra mujer sin medir el tiempo, borrando de su mente la existencia del mundo.

\- Pero pecado diría yo que es que prácticamente sólo nos encontremos para tirar y ya ni eso. ¿Te aburriste de mí o qué?

\- A ver, ¿tú de dónde sacas esa weá? – frunció las cejas y se acercó a él.

\- Mercedes, no hablamos como antes, ya ni salimos. Parece que de pronto estos años se desaparecieron.

\- Sabes que tenemos una obra entera que levantar si queremos pasar de año, ¿a ti te parece andar tirando como conejos en lugar de preocuparnos por eso?

\- No es sólo eso. Antes al menos me decías qué te pasaba, ahora todo lo que haces es escudarte tras la obra – se exasperó y la mujer suspiró harta – ¿Conociste a alguien más? Si es así, dímelo po', no andes haciéndote la santa…

\- No me faltes el respeto – advirtió y le levantó un dedo –. Yo no soy una cualquiera y tú, por más que seas… no sé, mi pareja, no tienes por qué…

\- ¿Tú pareja? ¿No sabes si soy tu pareja?

\- Nunca le pusimos un nombre a esto. Tú no conoces a mi familia, yo no conozco a la tuya. Los únicos que saben que ando contigo son nuestros compañeros.

\- Está bien, ¿sabes qué? Te voy a dejar reflexionando sobre lo que acabas de decir. Pero no te olvides que yo sí te pongo primero siempre.

\- ¿Ah sí? – lo siguió hasta la puerta y lo detuvo – ¿Te parece a ti que presionarme sea ponerme por delante?

\- Es que no sé ni cómo hacerte hablar.

\- Si no te lo digo es porque es problema mío, Joaquín – sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los miel y él asintió.

\- Ya, que sean tus problemas entonces.

La puerta se cerró y Mercedes se quedó estática observando la mitad de la placa de madera. ¿Qué mierda?

Pero un mensaje la distrajo lo suficiente para ya no pensar en él. Las palabras de Bárbara de pronto tenían un sedante a sus problemas y al despedirse de ella se encontró pensándola con distintos tintes, distintos rostros y sonrisas, todas las que había visto en cada momento que pasaban en compañía de la otra antes y después de estar juntas. Un café en la tarde, un vino frío por la noche o un almuerzo rápido en la oficina, lugares y momentos donde la morena se abría y le mostraba otras facetas, unas más relajadas para ciertos temas, otra más preocupada por asuntos ambientales. Así había aprendido a reciclar más, a reusar más, también empezó a notar los pequeños rituales o costumbres que conformaban la vida de la mujer que sin querer estaba filtrada en su mente.

Se frotó la cara y volteó en la cama, mirando hacia la pared y sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa antes de quedar dormida.

La tarde siguiente Bárbara se presentó a la sala haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa aunque no lo quisiera, provocando que un par de diálogos se le olvidaran y otros los pronunciara de manera errónea. Y pese a eso la mujer le había dicho que cada vez estaban mejor.

Los ensayos habían disminuido por tareas de la universidad así que los encuentros se daban una o dos veces por semana, más ella sí se pasaba uno que otro fin de semana para hallarse a sí misma y al arte del teatro, a sí misma y a Bárbara con alguna buena plática que le quitaba los nervios.

Esa tarde la mujer había hablado con Augusta también, comentándole que le encantaba la manera de encarnar el dolor de Eurípides y cómo transmitía la decepción cuando Orfeo no fue capaz de confiar en que era ella. La joven había reído algo nerviosa y fue esa tarde la primera vez que Mercedes la vio sin su armadura. Y más aún se sorprendió al verla hablando con Elsa en la galería.

Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y Bárbara le acarició sutilmente la cintura al pararse junto a ella.

\- Dime que estoy loca pero ahí hay algo, ¿no? – preguntó en un susurro, Bárbara y ella mirándolas desde la puerta. Los demás jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, se repartían por todo el lugar y el murmullo les daba privacidad suficiente para hablar tranquilas.

\- Creo que sí. Eso de que le caía mal a mí no me lo vendió – se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a su oído –. Así como tampoco me vendiste tú que no querías más el otro día.

Mercedes rió y se puso roja, negando con la cabeza antes de volver a dar una calada. Los ojos de Augusta se posaron en ambas y Elsa sintió una punzada al ver a Bárbara siendo demasiado obvia.

\- ¿Tienes alguna cosa que hacer el viernes? – le preguntó la rubia para atraer su atención.

\- Sólo…- frunció las cejas al ver cómo la morena volvía a susurrarle en el oído, acomodando coquetamente su cabello al alejarse. – nada, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Quieres venir a carretear conmigo? Tengo un grupo de amigos responsables, lo prometo – le sonrió, sus ojos cafés hipnotizándola por un momento.

\- Ya… voy a ver y te aviso bien, ¿sí?

\- Sí, está bien – se lamió los labios y Augusta volvió la cabeza hacia su anterior objetivo.

\- ¿Me disculpas? – intentó alejarse pero Elsa la tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

\- ¿No quieres venir a ayudarme con algo en el libreto? – dijo con vergüenza fingida que la joven Montero compró de una. – Me dijo Mercedes que eres muy buena con eso…

\- Yo…, eh…, no – rió y el gesto de la rubia cambió –. Digo sí, sí te ayudo pero no soy la mejor.

Echando un último vistazo al par de mujeres se dejó arrastrar por Elsa al interior de la segunda sala. Algo no le estaba cuadrando y la tensión en los ensayos se estaba empezando a sentir. La mayor parte del tiempo Mercedes estaba con ella o se iba sola, Joaquín quedando relegado todas esas veces y las pocas ocasiones que los veía juntos no parecía que la cosa marchara como solía hacerlo.

Pero tal vez sólo estaba viendo cosas.

°○•°○

\- ¡Mercedes! – la detuvo y la castaña se volteó a verla con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Elsa me invitó a… salir con ella, ya sabes – dijo algo nerviosa y bajó la mirada mientras sacaba el celular del bolso –. Quería saber si tú tienes algo que hacer hoy.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó con incertidumbre y la joven asintió.

\- Digo, se lleva mejor contigo y bueno… no quiero estar como weona ahí entre sus amigos – se mordió el labio y la castaña asintió entre risitas.

\- No hay problema, Augu, sólo avísame dónde es así tengo idea de qué ponerme – le sonrió y su celular vibró.

\- ¿Joaquín no te va a decir nada?

\- No tendría por qué – ignoró el mensaje que sabía muy bien de quién era –. Además creo que hoy tenía cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – intentó ser lo más delicada posible en su elección de palabras cuando la castaña asintió – ¿Ustedes nada más tiran o qué?

\- ¡Augusta!

\- Ya po', sólo… quiero saber.

\- No, pue… - se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza – Estamos juntos, Augusta, y ya.

\- Ya. Entendido – aceptó y enganchó su brazo con el de ella – ¿Me acompañas a la parada de la micro?

Eran alrededor de las dos cuando con la música a tope y el alcohol quemándole las venas, un par de manos se prendieron a su cintura y el contoneo siguió el suyo. Sonrió totalmente embriagada por el calor de aquella piel pero se alejó unos segundos después. Bárbara quiso acercarse pero la detuvo al ofrecerle el vaso.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó y la castaña continuó sonriendo.

\- Augusta está aquí – con disimulo intentó seguirle el paso y la morena sin querer queriendo pegó un vistazo general. La joven en cuestión estaba riendo con Elsa en la mesa.

\- Están bastante ocupadas, ¿no te parece? – le devolvió la bebida y la joven se mordió el labio.

\- Por las dudas tengamos cuidado, ¿ya? – pidió y la mujer asintió.

\- Sí, no pasa nada – le acarició la mejilla antes de dejarse arrastrar por ella y la música.

El grupo de gente alrededor se hizo más grande y pronto se encontraron alejadas del mundo, sólo mirándose entre luces que iban y venían, en medio de todos esos cuerpos que chocaban los suyos pero no las desequilibraban porque se encontraban ancladas en los ojos de la otra.

Augusta giró con Elsa y rieron hasta que su sonrisa tambaleó al ver a Mercedes cerca de Bárbara que le hablaba al oído y la hacía reír, demasiado cerca, demasiado Elsa y ella en otra versión.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bárbara… - murmuró y la rubia se volteó a verlas.

La burbuja se quebró cuando las manos de Elsa rodearon la cintura de la mujer mayor y se dejó abrazar por ella.

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir – le gritó y la morena negó.

\- Eres la única que me saca de la casa – miró a la compañía de la rubia y sonrió –. Augusta, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias – le sonrió y se acercó a Mercedes – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- No, como te perdiste.

Mercedes simplemente negó cualquier incomodidad por estar lejos de ella y continuaron esa noche juntas, algo tensas, porque tres de cuatro sabían algo que una sospechaba y no podían entregarle la confirmación en bandeja de plata.

Las primeras en irse fueron la castaña y la joven Montero, ambas despidiéndose con torpeza de sus compañeras de noche. Mercedes había muerto un poco en el momento en que Bárbara sólo le besó la mejilla para despedirse y no la boca como tanto le gustaba. Pero ya habría tiempo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Me vas a contar qué pasó entre ustedes? – la voz de Elsa la acusó en medio del vacío baño. La morena la miró por el espejo y dejó el labial dentro de la cartera.

\- Creo que eres más viva que lo que se necesita para andar haciendo esas preguntas – la miró y Elsa elevó una ceja –. Hemos estado juntas un par de veces, ¿por qué?

\- Porque sabes que ella tiene novio, ¿no?

\- Sí, Elsa, lo sé – asintió y se encogió de hombros –. Pero no va por ese lado – la rubia la miró y elevó las cejas antes de fruncir los labios y despegarse de la pared – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada. ¿Vamos? Ya no me dan los pies.

°○•°○

La semana de fiestas patrias había pasado pero ellos ni lo sintieron porque siguieron de largo. Era octubre y de agosto a la primera semana de ese nuevo mes muchas cosas habían cambiado. Y una de esas era su ausencia total de consciencia.

Le dio una calada más al quinto cigarrillo del día y Augusta se lo quitó de la mano para convidarse. El par de guiones lo tenían en los muslos, terminando de metérselo en la mente de una vez por todas. Joaquín entró y Mercedes sintió la tensión en el ambiente aunque quisiera hacerse a la idea de que todo estaba bien. Habían hablado hacía unos días y parecía que las aguas habían dejado de moverse turbulentas, más debajo de sus pies nada era seguro.

\- Vamos a tener que ir por unas cosas a casa de Camilo. ¿Vienen? – ofreció y Augusta se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Quería salir de allí – ¿Mercedes?

\- Yo los espero. Quiero hacer unos cambios que quiero mostrarles cuando vuelvan – soltó el humo y les sonrió –. No se preocupen, si necesitan ayuda de última me avisan.

\- Ya… ten cuidado.

\- Voy a cerrar con llave, no te preocupes – buscó en su bolsillo la llave de la puerta y los siguió hasta la entrada. Joaquín le besó la frente y ella lo abrazó, inundándose de su ternura. A veces extrañaba eso pero no trasgredía otro límite –. Tengan cuidado.

Cuando la puerta de entrada fue cerrada y oyó el jolgorio moverse por las calles, cerró y volvió al escenario por el libreto y se sentó en primera fila, observando los detalles de aquí y allá. Un cuarto de hora después unos golpes en la puerta sonaron y levantó la cabeza del papel. Miró el celular para encontrarse con una llamada perdida y un _estoy afuera _de la morena. Acortando la distancia se apresuró a abrir y recibirla encantada.

\- Pensé que hoy no ibas a venir – comentó mientras avanzaban hasta donde ella había estado sentada. La morena reparó en las colillas tiradas en el piso.

\- ¿Estás ocupada, pequeña? – miró alrededor y sonrió al encontrarse con todo tan limpio. Las telas habían abandonado el fondo y sólo quedaban cierto decorado que no podían volver a acomodar.

\- Sí, bueno… no tanto pero sí ya nos quedan tres semanas nomás, se adelantó para el siete – la miró con un morro que hizo sonreír a la morena.

\- Ya, no te estreses, ¿sí? – se puso de rodillas frente a ella y apoyó la cara en sus muslos – ¿Quieres ir a ver un partido de fútbol este fin de semana?

\- Bárbara, sabes que no me gusta – rió y la morena rodó los ojos.

\- Ya po', no mientas. Hay uno que te gusta – la picó y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas.

\- Bárbara – rió y miró hacia atrás –, puede venir alguien – murmuró y la morena negó.

\- No creo, sólo tienes que guardar silencio – se mordió el labio escondiendo una sonrisa y buscó el botón del pantalón –. Una por una, ¿sí? – Mercedes sintió su respiración acelerarse y volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

\- Está bien… rápido.

\- Muy rápido… - deslizó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y Mercedes pasó los papeles hacia la butaca de al lado. – y rico como te gusta – besó uno de sus muslos y bajó la braga.

Mercedes se lamió los labios cuando Bárbara chupó aquellos entre sus piernas, tirando de ellos suavemente antes de deslizar la lengua contra su entrada, moviéndose de lado a lado perezosamente, su nariz chocando con sus rizos y dándole cosquillas que se mezclaban con el calor existente en su interior. Con movimientos lentos la mujer la lamió de arriba abajo antes de chupar su clítoris, mirándola a los ojos y haciendo sonidos que la estaban volviendo loca.

\- Mmm… - cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás – ahí…

\- Tengo muchas ganas de probar cosas nuevas contigo, pequeña – con los dedos separó los labios y volvió a lamerla, su calor siendo su cosa favorita –. En todas la posiciones que te imagines…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mhm… - la miró a los ojos al rodear la bolita de nervios con su lengua.

\- ¿Sabes qué quiero? – tiró de su propio vientre para darle espacio y Bárbara la abarcó con toda la boca – Mmm…

\- ¿Qué? – frotó lentamente con sus dedos y Mercedes gimió.

\- Que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, que uses lo que quieras cuando estemos juntas…

\- Si quieres eso – lamió de manera lenta y después dejó caer saliva sobre ella, sus dedos empujando en su interior –, te lo voy a cumplir.

Augusta giró el picaporte y entró un poco apurada pero se detuvo al ver la puerta entreabierta. Mirando confundida pues sabía que Mercedes no dejaba entrar a nadie, se acercó hasta que unos sonidos llamaron su atención. Metió la cabeza y tragó saliva al ver a la castaña prendiéndose al brazo de la butaca, una de sus piernas estaba extendida y la otra clavada al suelo mientras los gemidos bailaban alrededor suyo. El corazón se le aceleró al ver una cabellera entre aquellas piernas, una donde la mano de Mercedes hacía presión y contra la cual se movía más o menos.

\- Mmm… sí, ahí – se mordió el labio inferior y se cubrió la boca con los dedos –. Así… ¡Ay, Bárbara! – bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y la sintió sonreír contra su piel antes de empujarla al vacío.

Los gemidos temblorosos y mimados de la castaña siguieron en el aire aún después del orgasmo, la mujer inclinada sobre ella compartiendo un beso caliente y cargado.

Augusta casi que recuperó su mentón del suelo y salió por donde vino. ¿Qué mierda acababa de ver? Tragó saliva y se pasó las manos por la cara, se sentía rara. ¿Mercedes? ¿La Mechita estaba engañando a Joaquín? ¿Con esa mujer?

Cuando Joaquín entró detrás de ella, la presión casi se le cae al abrirle la puerta encontrarlas a ambas paradas en el medio del escenario, Mercedes enseñándole el fondo del lugar y comentándole algo mientras se rascaba la frente. Los muchachos pasaron con los tirantes de hierro y ella cerró la puerta.

\- Bárbara, ¿cómo está? – Camilo, tan galante como siempre, le tendió la mano y la mujer la apretó.

\- Bien, ¿tú? Veo que están trabajando harto, ¿ah?

\- Sí, pero por suerte ya falta poco – se acercó a la pila de telas y tomó una.

\- Les va a ir muy bien, estoy segura – le sonrió y el muchacho se alejó.

Augusta las miró desde abajo y Joaquín se paró junto a ella, observando todo el revuelo encima del escenario.

\- ¿Has pensado en regalarle algo a Mercedes? Una salida linda, algo – murmuró y él frunció las cejas, volteándose a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo, para que no se muera la llama – se encogió de hombros y suspiró luego. – ¿Seguimos? La semana que viene no voy a poder venir y Gerardo tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – la siguió hasta las butacas donde la joven recogía sus cosas.

\- Porque tenemos que viaj…

\- No, lo otro.

\- Sólo digo. Llevan mucho tiempo, puede que se desgasten las cosas… no sé.

\- ¿Mercedes te dijo algo? – los ojos oscuros se dirigieron a las dos que hablaban sobre el libreto. Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban rojas. Él volteó a verlas también y Augusta se aceleró a llamar su atención.

\- No. Sólo… olvídate, ¿ya? Solo es un decir. A veces los regalos bonitos y demás sirven para que la monotonía no gane – se encogió de hombros –. Personalmente me pasó y no quiero eso para ustedes.

Los ojos color miel se quedaron en aquella imagen de su novia mostrándole algo a Bárbara y explicándole casi con amor lo que allí decía, a qué se refería; su receptora, por otro lado, le prestaba toda la atención del mundo. Las miradas tenían algo, el dulce asentir de Bárbara escondía una cosa que él no lograba entender pero que a Mercedes por momentos le ponía rojas las mejillas. A pasos largos subió y se acercó a ellas, Mercedes tensándose automáticamente y la morena cruzándose de brazos. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y les sonrió a las dos.

\- ¿Cómo están?

\- Bien, Mechita me estaba contando algo de historia – dijo con una sonrisa de labios apretados y la joven la miró.

\- Mercedes te estaba contando algo de historia – la corrigió bajando la vista hacia sus papeles luego.

\- Cierto que no te gusta que te digan Mechita, lo siento – se disculpó y él la picó en una costilla para llamar su atención. Él no sabía eso. ¿Por qué él no sabía eso pero Bárbara sí?

\- ¿No te gusta? ¿En serio?

\- Así me decía mi mamá – se encogió de hombros y jugó con el bolígrafo –. Bueno, asunto aparte. ¿Te quedas al ensayo? – de nuevo su atención se escurría hacia la morena.

\- Lo siento, pero sólo vine a ver qué estaban haciendo y porque tengo que hablar con Elsa que creo que ya estará aquí al lado.

\- Sí, cuando nosotros entrábamos, llegaban ella y sus compañeros – le comunicó el muchacho y Bárbara asintió.

\- Ya, gracias. Nos vemos, chiquillos y que tengan buena tarde.

Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que bajó del escenario y pronto él se alejó para ayudar a Carlos que le reclamaba el estar espantando moscas. Sin embargo, sus ojos siguieron puestos de una u otra manera en la castaña que le echó un par de vistazos a la puerta hasta que realmente decidió prestarle atención al libreto. Parecía no convencerse de que Bárbara de verdad se había marchado.

°○•°○

El viernes por la tarde Mercedes recibió un ramo de rosas acompañado de una tarjeta, la letra no la conocía pero se leía que la delicadeza de los pétalos no se comparaba a la de su piel. Eso había teñido de dulce carmín sus mejillas y las había puesto en agua, acomodándolas con cuidado de no romperlas. La tarjeta la guardó junto al pequeño par de pendientes que Bárbara le había entregado una noche – seguramente había sido ella porque de sus labios solamente había oído aquella comparación mientras le hacía sentir un millón de estrellas naciendo dentro de ella.

Joaquín golpeó la puerta una hora después con otra rosa en su mano y una botella de vino como presente. Los ojos verdes se habían fijado en él como esperando algo – y aunque él no lo supo Mercedes deseó profundamente que se transformara en Bárbara – pero pronto se habían teñido de alegría y lo había dejado pasar.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Mercedes? – el beso en su frente fue cálido, la pregunta también. – ¿Te gustó mi regalito?

\- Está muy bonito – le sonrió y respondió al beso como pudo, sus manos apoyándose en su pecho –. Gracias.

\- ¿Tienes planes hoy? – sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda en cariños tímidos.

\- Pues… no – rió y sus hoyuelos se marcaron – ¿Qué quieres cenar?

\- Ya pedí, nos lo traen enseguida, no te preocupes – volvió a besarla y Mercedes apretó los labios al sentir su boca en su cuello. – ¿Por qué no te cambias?

\- Yo… así estoy bien – le sonrió e intentó alejarse –. Es una cena nuestra nomás, ¿no? ¿O va a venir alguien?

\- No pero digo, es una cena nuestra justamente… algo especial – le acarició la mejilla y Mercedes se lamió los labios.

\- Ya… - bajó la vista cuando él buscó sus ojos –. Voy a ponerme al menos otra blusa y ya vengo.

Joaquín la vio correr prácticamente de sus brazos y tragó saliva nervioso al notarla tan ajena, pero otra vez se repitió que sólo debían ser ideas suyas. No debía haber escuchado a Augusta porque ahora el bichito le picaba en el pecho y ese bichito tenía un par de ojos cafés y una sonrisa simpática y dulce.

Mercedes cerró los ojos un segundo, el flequillo picándole en la frente, el aire faltándole en los pulmones. Se frotó la cara y miró su cuarto. La cama hecha y perfumada, la ventana cerrada, la mesa de luz con su regalo en el cajón. Tragó saliva y suspiró harta antes de acercarse al armario y tomar una blusa que estuviera planchada. No lo esperaba y realmente no pensaba verlo tan pronto. Las últimas discusiones llevaban al menos una semana de distancia antes de una nueva visita pero ahora sólo hacía tres días que habían hablado y… se quitó la camiseta y tomó la otra blusa, revisando en su espejo que estuviera bien. Recogió su cabello en una coleta algo floja y espabiló antes de volver con él. Con Bárbara no eran necesario cambios porque Bárbara le quitaba hasta la vergüenza y argumentaba que desnuda era más linda, más natural, más libre. Con Bárbara normalmente prendía la luz porque le gustaba verse – a ambas, pero con Joaquín…

Con Joaquín la cosa era distinta porque no se sentía libre sino con cadenas en cada tobillo, una muy grande en el pecho por estar mintiendo y llevar tanto tiempo haciéndolo. Lo quería pero más de eso no pasaba, lo quería pero ya no deseaba compartir tanto con él; lo quería pero sólo como el amigo que nunca fue y que sabía que en el momento en que cortaran, no iba a serlo jamás.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y volvió a la sala para encontrarlo con un vaso en la mano y algo de música sonando en el equipo.

\- Ahora estás más preciosa – le sonrió y ella atinó a reflejar una especie de sonrisa mientras metía las manos en los pantalones sueltos y se acercaba a abrir la ventana – ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

\- Nada, sólo estudiar, limpié un poco. ¿Tú? – se recostó contra el alfeizar y cruzó los brazos. Joaquín se acercó y le tendió un vaso con licor que ella negó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy con la pastilla, es todo – el muchacho asintió y se acercó una vez que dejó de lado el alcohol –. ¿Fuiste al teatro hoy?

\- No, hoy tocaba limpieza. Creo que Bárbara le avisó a Augusta o algo así – Mercedes se tensó un poco al oír su nombre. Cuando la mano del muchacho se apoyó en su cintura a la castaña el calor le embargó el pecho.

\- Ya… - Joaquín le acomodó el cabello suelto tras la oreja e intentó acercarse – ¿Tú te sientes preparado? – intentó detenerlo y él se encogió de hombros a medio camino a su cuello.

\- Un poco nervioso, tal vez, pero nada que no pueda controlar – besó cortito y cambió de lugar, repitiendo la acción –. Además no hay nada que una flor no calme, ¿ah?

\- No creo que sea buena idea volver a eso, Joaquín – apoyó las manos tras su espalda y él rió.

\- Si te gustaba fumar, ¿qué dices? – levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – ¿Sí te acuerdas cómo fumábamos antes de tirar?

\- Ya pero eso ya pasó, no podemos mezclar drogas con el teatro, Joaco – dijo seria y la sonrisa del muchacho se desarmó un poco.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasa, Mercedes? Estás como rara – la muchacha lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y alejarse – ¿Vas a huir como llevas haciendo hace rato?

\- No estoy huyendo, Joaquín – metió los mechones sueltos tras su oreja y se abrazó a sí misma –. Hay cosas que ya no quiero hacer, sólo eso. ¿Está mal o qué? ¿Tengo que pedir permiso ahora o qué weá?

\- ¿Cosas como qué? No estar más conmigo, ¿por ejemplo? – Mercedes se puso a la defensiva y lo vio en sus ojos – Desde que empezó la obra penca esta no estamos tan juntos como antes, y si lo hacíamos era nada más para tirar y luego tú me dejabas solo en la cama, te bañabas y te ibas a estudiar o salías. Ahora ya ni eso. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Por qué mierda seguí' insistiendo con lo mismo? Nunca nuestra relación fluctuó de eso, Joaquín. ¿O es que alguna vez fuimos de los que se juraban amor eterno mientras cogían? – insistió y el muchacho apretó los dientes – Las cosas entre nosotros siguen igual…

\- No, no siguen igual. Te la pasas rehuyéndome, sales y no me cuentas.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a controlar?

\- Debería empezar a hacerlo, fíjate, así me salvo de que me metas los cuernos – Mercedes se tensó y se acercó como una ráfaga.

\- Vete de aquí, no te quiero ver de nuevo. ¿Me escuchaste?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te descubrí? – los ojos verdes se inyectaron en cólera, dándole hasta miedo. Mercedes no era de perder el temperamento tan pronto y eso sólo hacía que las dudas quemaran más.

\- No me descubriste nada porque no hay nada. Quiero que te largues de mi casa, no te quiero ver de nuevo. Yo a ti no te falto el respeto para que se te ocurra venir a tratarme de zorra cuando se te ocurre, weón penca.

\- Ahora el penca soy yo, ¿ah? Cuando la que anda mirando a otra gente eres tú. No te hagas la santa, Mercedes, por favor – Mercedes sintió los ojos irritados y se acercó con amenaza –. ¿Me vas a negar que no le andabas mirando el poto a la weona dueña del teatro? Por favor, Mercedes – rió y la muchacha lo empujó.

\- Vete de aquí porque estoy harta de que inventes cosas y que la única que tenga la culpa sea yo. Vete. Esto se terminó en serio, Joaquín – advirtió y él la miró perdiendo la sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? – frunció las cejas y Mercedes levantó la barbilla mientras daba un paso atrás – ¿Es por ella que ya no quieres que ni te toque?

\- ¿Ya viste cómo inventas cosas? – su voz tembló y apretó los labios – Me podría estar comiendo al que se me cantara y no, seguí contigo porque me importabas y ahora resulta que estaba cuidado al más weón de Chile – se secó las lágrimas y tomó aire.

\- Me hubiera dolido menos que te comieras a otro weta antes de andar revolcándote con esa…

\- Tú no conoces a Bárbara, cierra la boca – su dedo se alzó en amenaza y luego indicó la puerta –. Vete a la mierda, Joaquín. Ya. No vuelvas a aparecer aquí y trata de hacer uso de tus mejores técnicas actorales al menos hasta que terminemos esa obra de mierda.

\- Ya voy a averiguar yo, Mercedes – advirtió antes de marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró haciendo un eco aterrador, el sonido de la música fue su única compañía. Las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, los sollozos escapando de su boca sin poder detenerlos. No podía Joaquín saber que ella había estado con Bárbara, no podía siquiera sospecharlo. ¿Cómo mierda había llegado a esa conclusión? Se secó las lágrimas con prisa y se dirigía a la cocina cuando el teléfono timbró.

_Hola, pequeña, ¿nos vemos hoy? Tengo algo que te va a gustar._

Dejó el mensaje en visto y siguió a su tarea, el temblor en el cuerpo no podía controlarlo y sentía la falta de aire quemarle los pulmones. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro media hora después, el resquemor de la culpa ahora haciendo daño en serio dentro de su pecho. Se había tomado muy a la ligera el deseo irrefrenable que había nacido en ella al estar cerca de Bárbara y ahora corría peligro no solo su relación con el grupo si es que se enteraban, sino su propia salud emocional. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Se recostó contra la mesada y un sinsabor subió por su garganta cuando otro mensaje llegó.

_Mercedes, ¿hice algo para que no me contestes?_

La llamada, sin embargo, llegó antes de que pudiera pensar bien y contestó.

\- ¿Qué?

_\- Mercedes, ¿pasó algo?_

\- Nada que te importe – tragó saliva y se acomodó el cabello.

_\- No me trates mal, yo no te hice nada. Sólo…_

\- Sólo estás molestando. No, hoy no puedo ir, Bárbara. ¿Era eso nomás o querías algo más?

_\- Te estoy llamando porque me preocupas, no sólo porque quiera verte._

\- Pues no te preocupes tanto porque no tienes que hacerlo. No somos nada, Bárbara, tirar no es lo mismo que una relación.

_\- Mercedes…_

Bloqueó el móvil luego de colgar y apagó los datos antes de echarse en el sofá y cubrirse la cara. La había embarrado en toda la extensión de la palabra.

°○•°○

El miércoles por la tarde la sala del teatro estaba llena de gente pero Joaquín no estaba y Elsa andaba llamando a Bárbara de aquí para allá, la morena ignorándola por completo. Había encontrado la mirada de Augusta en ella más de una vez pero quiso hacerse a la idea de que era solo su manía de sentirse controlada. La ansiedad no la había dejado dormir ni estar tranquila en todos esos días; Joaquín se había desaparecido y ella había hecho lo mismo con el mundo. Tarde el sábado por la noche vio fotos de Camilo en un carrete y a Joaquín en el fondo con un vaso en la mano y una chica a su lado. No sintió ni la mínima de celos más sí un profundo dolor en el pecho. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso? Joaquín no había sido de la mejor compañía, tampoco era que hubiera conocido a muchos, pero había sido el único que daba vueltas por ella aun cuando ella lo echaba.

Giró la página del libreto y trastabilló al ver a Bárbara pasar junto a ella pero haciéndose la ciega. Elsa la saludó y ella le sonrió antes de seguirlas pero meterse al escenario.

\- Ya, Mercedes, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? – la voz de Augusta llegó a ella y suspiró exageradamente.

\- Estoy cansada, ¿ya? Estudié hasta tarde anoche – Camilo la miró y Mercedes se puso nerviosa.

\- Augusta, danos un ratito que yo también estoy mal.

\- Tú estás curado – le recriminó la muchacha y lo dejó de lado al sonar su teléfono. Sus pasos la alejaron y Mercedes iba a marcharse también cuando él la detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Desayunaste?

\- Eh…, sí – asintió y se mordió el labio –. Sólo estoy sobrepasada, no pasa nada.

\- Ten cuidado, ¿bueno? Luego hace mal. Te lo digo por experiencia – se rió y Mercedes se relajó un poco.

\- Gracias, Camilo.

\- Para eso estoy – le acarició el brazo y se alejó pero volvió en sus pasos –. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, sí – frunció las cejas y trató de recogerse para cualquier pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Joaquín? El sábado estaba raro.

\- Quizás está fumando – se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos –, digo, me dijo que quizás le serviría una flor para calmarse.

\- Estaba puesto, pero aparte… estaba raro. ¿Discutieron?

\- Es un asunto delicado y…

\- Es suyo, ya, disculpa – Mercedes lo detuvo.

\- No, no te preocupes. Sí es asunto nuestro pero tú eres su amigo y…

\- No – negó y miró alrededor antes de mirarla a ella –, seremos hombres pero yo no soy amigo suyo porque mucho de lo que él hace yo no lo apruebo – dijo bajando la cabeza y Mercedes frunció las cejas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – apoyó su mano en el brazo del muchacho y oyó pasos tras ella. Bárbara la miró de reojo y el pecho se le incendió pero pronto los ojos cafés la abandonaron.

\- ¿Estás ocupada en la tarde?

\- No, hoy no.

\- Vamos a mi casa y hablamos. Mi mamá dijo que iba a preparar su tartita de limón y con eso de por medio hablamos, ¿ya?

Mercedes lo miró a los ojos como intentando sacar la respuesta de antemano pero asintió y le sonrió antes de soltar su brazo y abrir de nuevo su libreto. Augusta volvió y la diversión terminó pero salió mejor que nunca, el desgaste emocional ayudando como condimento por ambas partes y el abrazo a Mercedes le supo a gloria después de tantos días de llorar y encontrarse sola.

Y todo pareció ser risas y calma hasta que al salir se encontró con la morena y otra joven saliendo de la mano por la puerta. Una sensación de vacío le llenó el pecho y tragó saliva, siguiendo a Camilo después. Tomaron el mismo colectivo y aunque intentaba sacarle los ojos de encima, volvía a ellas una y otra vez. La morena iba parada junto al asiento y la otra mujer le hablaba, haciéndola reír, animándola.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana y el nudo en su garganta comenzó a desatarse, los ojos humedeciéndose pero la mano de Camilo apretó su muslo y lo miró a los ojos luego de pestañear y disimularlo.

\- Está todo bien, ¿sí?

\- Ya… gracias.

La sonrisa que compartieron fue captada por un par de ojos cafés que pronto rebotaron, la dueña tragándose el sinsabor y volviendo su atención a la mujer que le hablaba sobe asuntos teatrales que ella conocía muy bien pero a los cuales no podía hacerle el quite porque quedaría mal.

Mercedes saludó a Silvia y tomó asiento en la reposera, el patio trasero de la casa de Camilo rebosando en verde y flores. Respiró con fuerza y el joven le tendió un plato con un trozo de tarta.

\- Bueno, no voy a hacerla larga porque no me parece – bebió un poco de té y Mercedes lo imitó antes de llevarse un trocito del dulce a la boca –. Joaquín anduvo de coqueto con otras minas hace un mes más o menos, le dije que se ubicara, que qué le pasaba para estar haciéndote eso a ti – Mercedes bajó la vista y se lamió los labios.

\- Camilo, yo…

\- Él me dijo que quizás tú tenías a alguien más porque le hacías el quite siempre y no sé cuántas weás más que ni al caso venían – cortó un pedacito de tarta y se lo llevó a los labios, segundos después prosiguió ante el silencio de la castaña –. Yo a ti no te puedo juzgar así te hayas enamorado de alguien más o qué sé yo, Mechita, porque vi que elegiste estar con él más por insistencia suya que por gusto tuyo. También vi muchas veces como te ponías detrás de él para que estuviera cómodo, para que no le faltara nada o se sintiera bien.

\- Camilo, lo que él…

\- Hizo estuvo mal y no voy a decir que si hiciste lo mismo estuvo bien, pero quiero decir que si él no fue capaz de ver todo eso sólo porque no le prestaste atención dos semanas, sería totalmente natural que te fijaras en alguien que sí se tomara en serio tu tiempo, te prestara atención y demás.

\- Joaquín hizo mucho por mí, yo…

\- Tú hiciste más. Conozco a Joaquín desde tercero, terminamos cuarto medio juntos y toda la wea pero desde que tú apareciste él se acomodó en la vida y dejó de andar de tonto por la vida. Si él no fue ni es capaz de ver eso, Mercedes, ni yo me quedaría allí.

Un par de ojos claros conectaron con otros y la castaña bajó la vista luego, bebiendo algo de té y volviendo a comer. Se fijó en las flores, en las plantas y el cielo algo gris de aquella tarde casi noche. ¿Habría ella hecho todo eso? Siempre se sintió al revés, como debiéndole algo a aquel por… ¿Por qué?

\- Gracias, Camilo – se mordió el labio y suspiró cansada –. Pero sí le fallé si no a Joaquín, sí a la promesa de…

\- ¿Te enamoraste? – preguntó y ella lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

°○•°○

Bárbara se despidió de la mujer al cerrar la puerta y volvió dentro de la oficina. Llevaba tres semanas sin ver a Mercedes, el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin aparecer por el teatro pues no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para verla y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo. Parecía que la muchacha de pronto se había olvidado de ella pero en su caso no podía.

Julieta llevaba unos días llegando por la oficina y su casa pero nada más allá de charlas sucedían porque no había conexión, porque no lo sentía, porque no era Mercedes. Más de una vez le habían quemado los dedos por escribirle o llamarla pero el mensaje había sido lo suficientemente claro para dejarle saber que hasta ahí había llegado. La castaña no la había buscado y las pocas veces que coincidieron en el teatro tampoco se había acercado. Había sido solo sexo y ella se había enredado demasiado con alguien que de por sí estaba indecisa sobre lo que quería. Le había dolido, aún le dolía, pero no podía olvidarse tan rápido de esos ojos verdes ni de su sonrisa de labios quebrados.

Se había sentido totalmente estúpida por andar llorando por alguien que parecía haberse hecho la ciega a todas sus atenciones y que a la primera de cambio renunció a lo que fuera que tenían. Mercedes se le había metido debajo de la piel y no de manera literal, lo había hecho en serio pues ya no había un día en el que no pensara en ella y con varias copas de más se había planteado presentarse en su departamento. Pero, ¿qué si la muchacha estaba con su novio y a ella terminaba por echarla y romperle todavía más las frágiles y pequeñas ilusiones que se había hecho? Porque más de una vez se encontró absorbida por su rostro relajado al dormir, por la pequeña torcedura de sus dientes, las arruguitas junto a los ojos y la paz que su respirar le regalaba. Más de una vez se encontró fantaseando con hacer aquello siempre que quisieran y no cuando la castaña pudiera, tampoco quería seguir huyendo cada vez que Joaquín le avisaba que iba para allá. Había fantaseado con ser Joaquín pero había tirado a la basura la idea al recordar lo incómoda que la muchacha se ponía al hablar de él. Ella no quería que Mercedes se sintiera fuera de lugar al estar alrededor suyo, al contrario: sólo quería verla siendo ella y no tener que fingir nada tal como sucedía en las conversaciones en la madrugada cuando jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados y le contaba cosas de su infancia.

Tragó saliva nerviosa al recordar su vulnerabilidad y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al solo desear ser quien le quitara las inseguridades a la muchacha que con mirarla le hacía sentir que estaba tocando el cielo. Alguien tocó el timbre y se frotó la cara mientras se dirigía a abrir. Elsa estaba del otro lado con cara de pocos amigos y el celular en la mano.

\- Hey, hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien. Te estoy llamando hace una hora y no contestas, ¿qué pasó?

\- Nada… estaba ocupada, es todo – la dejó pasar y cerró –. ¿Qué pasó?

\- El viernes es mi cumpleaños y estoy tratando de arreglar algo contigo porque eres mi amiga más importante y no me contestas.

\- Ay, Elsa, pareces cabra chica – rió y la rodeó con un brazo –. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Podemos usar alguna salita chica que tengas por ahí? Prometo que vamos a limpiar y todo. Sólo invité a un grupo chico, van a llevar música y comida y ya.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la Elsa carretera que conocí?

\- Tenía dieciocho, oye – rió y la morena la copió.

\- Ya, hay uno que podemos usar. Tiene todas las comodidades y no está lejos de la universidad. Saliendo pueden ir.

\- Ya – la besó en la mejilla y la miró un segundo –. A ti te pasa algo, ¿qué es?

\- Nada, nada, no te preocupes – le quitó importancia y subieron las escaleras –. ¿A qué hora es?

\- Como a las ocho o nueve.

Algo se removió en el pecho cuando Elsa mencionó a Augusta pues sabía que por arrío la castaña iría y no estaba preparada para verla. No después de los días tan de mierda que llevaba teniendo por no tener ni una respuesta de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? – preguntó y la mujer la miró un segundo antes de suspirar y acomodar su cabello.

\- No, no estoy bien Elsa – se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos cafés miraron la ciudad allá afuera. De pronto los sintió húmedos pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es… Mercedes. Sé que no tendría que preocuparme porque ella tiene una vida y nosotras a fin de cuenta no éramos nada pero se borró – mordió el interior de su labio y suspiró aguantando un sollozo.

\- Bárbara, Joaquín y Mercedes ya no están juntos – dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ella –. Terminaron, según me dijo Augusta, hace unas semanas ya… - bajó la vista y la morena la miró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – buscó los ojos de la rubia pero no hubo caso – Elsa.

\- Augusta me dijo que vio a Mercedes con alguien más.

\- ¿Con alguien más? – frunció las cejas y su corazón se aceleró.

\- Contigo.

\- Por la mierda.

\- Bárbara, tú una vez me dijiste que sólo se acostaban, ¿recuerdas? – la morena asintió y se tocó los labios preocupada – Era mentira, ¿cierto?

\- Yo… - la mirada ya llena de certezas la empujó y no pudo hacer más que suspirar y cerrar los ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas.

\- Ve a hablar con ella antes de que todo se ponga peor.

°○•°○

Los golpes en la puerta eran apresurados y urgentes por lo que Mercedes se desconcertó al oírlos. Dejó los apuntes a un lado y se dirigió a abrir. Del otro lado Bárbara tenía el gesto preocupado y esperaba a que ella abriera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Abrió y los ojos cafés se fijaron en ella, los labios finos se entreabrieron y el silencio las consumió por un instante.

Bárbara tenía ojeras bajo los grandes ojos que en otro momento rebosaban en brillo, sus labios no llevaban carmín y hasta los lunares parecían apagados.

\- Bárbara…

\- Mercedes, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien… bien, ¿tú? – sus dedos se apretaron en el picaporte y la morena hizo un movimiento ambiguo de cabeza, dando a entender su estado.

\- Bien, ¿podemos hablar?

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Bárbara – intentó apelar a la cordura pero no estaba funcionando.

\- Yo creo que nos debemos al menos una última explicación antes de que nos digamos chau, ¿no crees?

La boca de Mercedes estaba abierta contra su hombro mientras que la de Bárbara lo estaba contra su cuello, sus respiraciones erráticas llenando la habitación junto al chirriar de las patas de la cama. Nunca el sexo se sintió también, nunca la adrenalina del momento la llenó tanto como en esos momentos en los que las caderas de la mujer presionaban las suyas, sus humedades encontrándose, sus calores conociéndose una vez más. Mercedes arañó su espalda y sus gemidos se mezclaron, los labios hambrientos de la mujer mayor colisionando con los suyos en un beso por demás urgente.

\- Te necesitaba tanto – murmuró y ella gimió en su boca.

\- Y yo a ti.

Estribando entre las sábanas la morena terminó de recibir su orgasmo, el cuerpo de Mercedes aun temblando debajo suyo, las manos de la joven recorriendo su espalda con ternura para aplacar sus espasmos y el calor. Se buscaron en un beso lento, cálido, y ambas suspiraron antes de ubicarse lo más cómodamente posible en aquella cama tan pequeña.

Los ojos cafés la miraban con brillos nuevos y Mercedes estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla, una sonrisa tonta en su boca.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya está – asintió y besó sus dedos.

\- ¿Estabas saliendo con Julieta? – la pregunta escapó de su boca y Bárbara sonrió, sus ojos recorriendo su rostro.

\- No, pequeña, no estaba saliendo. Intenté ver qué pasaba, nos conocimos en un carrete de la Elsa, pero no hay caso – enganchó uno de sus bucles con los dedos y jugó con él. –. No eres tú y si no eres tú no me importa.

Los ojos verdes brillaron y le miró los labios antes de acercarse y besarla, su mano apoyándose en sus costillas para atraerla más. El beso fue tímido y cargado de emociones, la lentitud del momento haciendo que se sintiera muchísimo mejor. Mercedes se separó con los ojos cerrados y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó la mayor y Mercedes resbaló los dedos por sus lunares.

\- Dormir contigo, hacer el desayuno mañana, y que me acompañes a la universidad – pidió y los ojos cafés centellaron.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio – asintió y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la almohada –. No me importa si nos ve Joaquín o Augusta o quien sea. Lamento mucho lo que te dije, hacía un ratito Joaquín se había ido y yo nos echaba la culpa a las dos cuando tú no tenías nada que ver – le acarició los dedos y suspiró –. Me mentí muchos años e incluso en ese momento quise seguir haciéndolo.

\- Lamento que eso haya pasado. De alguna manera siento que es mi culpa y yo no quería meterte en problemas.

\- No lo hiciste – negó y bajó la mirada –. Creo que de por sí ya no funcionaba más, creo que nunca funcionó como debía – se lamió los labios y suspiró –. Nunca se sintió como me siento contigo.

°○•°○

El viernes la sala estaba llena de gente y ellas fueron parte de aquella reunión. Elsa las saludó en la entrada y Mercedes la felicitó para luego entregarle un regalo de parte de las dos. La sonrisa de la rubia era dulce y sus ojos coquetos las hicieron reír a ambas. Sus manos se encontraron más de una vez aquella noche y aunque escaparon a los ojos de Augusta por acuerdo mutuo, ni siquiera Elsa pudo quitárselas de encima. Algo tomada la mujer de complexión pequeña se tranquilizó y por fin se vieron libres de ella, sin embargo se marcharon pronto porque otros planes las esperaban en la casa de la morena.

¿Ya? – preguntó Elsa algo picada y Bárbara le puso mala cara.

\- Tú cuídate con la bebida. Llámame cuando se van a ir que voy a venir a cerrar. ¿Sí?

\- Sí – asintió y miró alrededor esperando que Augusta no llegara –, ¿no me dejai la llave?

\- ¿Para qué? – frunció las cejas y la rubia le guiñó un ojo.

\- Yo… preparé algo para Augusta y para mí – movió las cejas y Mercedes quiso reír.

\- Si dejas de tomar te voy a dejar la llave – Elsa levantó una botella de agua a medio tomar.

\- Prometo.

Suspirando, Bárbara le entregó la llave y le pidió que por favor cerrara una vez que todos se marcharan. Elsa se lo prometió una y mil veces y antes de que los ojos curiosos de Augusta aparecieran, se marcharon.

Los dedos de Bárbara se entrelazaron con los suyos y sonrió camino al departamento de la morena. Sus ojos café esa noche brillaban como nunca antes y se encontró totalmente entregada a ellos.

Las cosas, sin embargo, se caldearon una vez en el departamento. Muchas rosas en el suelo, un par de sábanas y vino las esperaban al ingresar. La plática fue poca pero lo necesaria antes de dar paso al desenfreno teñido de algo nuevo entre ambas. Las caricias, los besos y suspiros se habían condimentado de una estabilidad extraña, de una sensación poco conocida para ambas, y fue eso lo que predominó los primeros momentos. Luego, y como siempre sucedía, el calor se mezcló con los sentimientos y la sorpresa de semanas atrás apareció. Las correas se ajustaban a la perfección a las caderas morenas, el frente de aquella prenda cubriendo y ajustando aquel juguete que Mercedes se había llevado a la boca y con el cual había jugado por unos momentos hasta que Bárbara le pidió que cambiaran de posición, abriéndole las piernas y entrando en ella con un placer que le quemaba la piel. Sus ojos siguieron el camino del juguete dentro y fuera y pronto la castaña se encontró gimiendo quedito, meciéndose ante sus movimientos y ofreciéndose a ella como tanto le gustaba. Su cabello castaño haciendo de halo alrededor de su cabeza en suma con sus mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados le pareció la imagen más hermosa del mundo y no pudo evitar suspirar antes de inclinarse y besarla. El resto fueron gritos, arañazos, besos y gemidos que culminaron en una serie de orgasmos que terminaron por desgastar a la más joven.

Acurrucadas entre las sábanas las descubrió la mañana del sábado y los besos de buenos días no tardaron en llegar.

Estaba todo bien ahí donde sus manos se encontraban, ahí donde se miraban tras ojos hinchados y llenos de sueño, en cada esquina curva de sus bocas y en el aletear del corazón. Mercedes se acurrucó contra su pecho y suspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo hoy?

\- Te puedes quedar todos los días que quieras, pequeña – ofreció al besar su coronilla y volver a dormirse con ella en brazos.

°○•°○

Los últimos actos vienen cargados de alivio pues ya se termina, sea lo que sea y sea como sea; ya los nervios fueron dejados atrás y se entrega todo lo que queda en el tintero para dejar satisfecho al público, a la dirección y al alma.

Mercedes iba y venía frente al escenario en el último ensayo un día antes de la obra. Augusta y Joaquín explotaban en líneas, emociones y energía mientras ella repetía los diálogos como si fuera parte de la obra, gesticulando a la par de ellos sin perderse ni un momento. Todo saldría bien, se repetía, todo tenía que salir bien.

Augusta se desplomó en el escenario y Joaquín gritó mientras se cubría la cara y del techo caían trozos de papel cortado que al día siguiente sería humo, lo mismo donde Augusta cayera. La joven se arrastró fuera del escenario y contando hasta cinco la voz de Carlos se oyó leyendo el final de la obra.

Terminado el ensayo, Mercedes tomó sus cosas y se disponía a salir cuando la voz del muchacho la detuvo.

\- Mercedes.

\- ¿Sí? – se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los miel. Parecía calmo pero retraído.

\- ¿A qué hora deberíamos estar nosotros aquí mañana?

\- Como cambiamos y van ustedes primero, a eso de las siete ya tienen que estar.

\- Ya. Gracias.

\- Nos vemos.

Camilo los miró a los dos y siguió a la castaña luego, oyendo murmullos por parte de Carlos y Gerardo que estaban con Augusta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la acompañó hasta la puerta y la joven asintió.

\- Un poco nerviosa nomás, pero ya va a pasar – le sonrió y lo abrazó de prepo –. Gracias, por todo.

\- No hay de qué.

Bárbara la esperaba con un termo de agua caliente y un mate recién preparado cuando puso un pie en la oficina. Se abrazaron con ternura y la morena besó su frente al sentirla tan nerviosa pero le quitó el paquete de cigarrillos antes de que tomara uno.

\- Prometimos dejar los vicios, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé… - negó y suspiró – lo siento.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

\- Bastante tenso, pero salió bien y mañana por fin me voy a desligar de esa weá – frotó su cara en el pecho de la morena y ésta apoyó su mentón en su coronilla.

\- Va a salir todo, todo, todo bien, pequeña.

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- Por supuesto – asintió y besó su frente –. No puedo faltar a ver lo que me permitió conocerte – su sonrisa grande tranquilizó a la joven.

\- ¿Hoy vienes a dormir conmigo?

\- Con tal de que descanses, lo hago.

°○•°○

La sala estaba llena de compañeros, citas y profesores que esperaban ansiosos la primera presentación de la semana, habría una recepción pequeña luego de aquello y los jóvenes tendrían noticias al día siguiente así que los nervios estaban llenando el lugar. Carlos y Gerardo iban y venían por la sala, Augusta, Mercedes, Joaquín y Camilo se encontraban estáticos en las sillas mientras el grupo de maquilladores compañeros suyos terminaban de retocarlos. La piel de todos parecía satinada y brillante, los ojos de Mercedes esfumados parecían un regalo de los Dioses y Bárbara se mordió el labio al verla. Era preciosa.

Joaquín la miró en un momento y sus miradas se mantuvieron en tensión hasta que el muchacho se levantó y se retiró a una esquina de la habitación a prender un cigarrillo. Mercedes una vez lista, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para recibir una sonrisa enorme.

\- Te ves preciosa – comentó por lo bajo y la joven se sonrojó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Como la mismita diosa que eres – le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y suspiró –. Estoy más nerviosa que tú.

\- Ya estoy aquí, no puedo correr – susurró y la morena rió.

\- Puedes hacerlo conmigo si quieres – ambas se voltearon cuando Elsa entró con una sonrisa de disculpa y se dirigió a la otra morena que las observaba desde el fondo. –, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes – entrelazó sus dedos y suspiró –. Todo va a salir bien, ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, porque lo haces tú…

\- ¿No pueden tener un poquito de vergüenza? – la voz de Joaquín hizo que todos se voltearan a verlo. Bárbara sujetó la mano de Mercedes con fuerza – Si quieren andar háganlo pero no frente a mí, que quedan como dos zorras.

\- Joaquín, cállate – Camilo intervino pero fue inútil.

\- Tú cállate, maraca culiá. Te pusiste del lado de aquella zorra antes que del mío – volvió a calar y Elsa miró a Augusta con nerviosismo. –. Porque tú sabías que me estaba cagando, ¿no? Y la apoyaste.

\- Yo no sabía nada pero si Mercedes estaba feliz sin ti, me parece lo mejor. Mira en lo que te convertiste, cayendo en esa mierda de nuevo.

\- A ti qué te importa qué mierda hago.

\- Te digo lo mismo con Mercedes. Déjala en paz.

\- ¿Pueden calmarse? – Augusta intervino y sujetó la mano de Elsa con fuerza – Este no es lugar, Joaquín.

\- Ah, pero para que ellas estén cogiendo sí es, ¿no?

\- ¡Cállate! – la voz de Mercedes resonó en el aire y tragó saliva al ver sus ojos miel totalmente coléricos.

\- Tú cállate, fleta de mierda. Me dan asco tú y esa zorra.

\- Joaquín, mejor cierras el hocico antes de que termines siendo uno contra todos – amenazó la Montero.

\- Que me hayas contado que las encontraste cogiendo no es excusa para que me tenga que tragar eso de la inclusión. Más encima te andas comiendo a esta cuica.

\- ¿Augusta? – los ojos de Mercedes cayeron en la joven y ésta entreabrió los labios.

\- Sí, Mercedes, tu amiguita Augusta me contó que las encontró a ti y a esa…

\- Puedo hacer que te saquen de aquí y ve a saber cómo mierda vas a recuperar esto – advirtió la morena –. Pero por lo visto te importa un carajo.

\- ¿Qué tan mal me puedo sentir por una materia de mierda cuando mi novia me cagó con una mina? Vieja más encima – sacó otro cigarrillo y Elsa le acarició la mano a Augusta.

\- Mejor nos vamos.

\- Tú también lárgate, facha de mierda. Por tu culpa esta tipa apareció aquí…

\- ¡Deja de faltarle el respeto a Bárbara! – su voz se quebró y la mujer intentó detenerla pero fue inútil.

\- ¿Vas a defenderla? Claro, si son la misma basura – la cachetada atrajo el silencio y los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en él.

\- La única basura que jamás supo ver todo lo que hice por él fuiste tú. Todos esos años estuve ahí para ti, escondiéndome de mí misma porque quería verte feliz y porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer – sus lágrimas ardieron sobre sus mejillas y se las secó con rabia –. Me oculté de mí misma por ti y ahora que soy libre no pienso dejar que me eches en cara mi felicidad. Bárbara y yo nos conocimos cuando yo estaba contigo, sí, pero tú nunca estuviste realmente conmigo. ¿O me vas a decir que alguna vez te preocupaste en serio por lo que me pasaba? ¿Ah? Egoísta de mierda – él iba a hablar pero se adelantó –. La cagué con Bárbara por ti y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberle dicho las cosas que le dije porque sentí que te estaba fallando a ti. Ella merece más de lo que puedo darle pero no voy a dejar de intentar día a día que se sienta feliz, que le guste estar conmigo, que tenga la confianza suficiente para hablarme cuando se siente mal porque sabrá que la voy a cuidar, no como yo que me callaba las cosas porque a ti te valían callampa – Augusta la tomó del brazo pero se quitó –. No me toques – le advirtió y se alejó –. Elsa no te merece, eres una víbora que no es capaz de meterse en sus asuntos.

\- Claro, y dejar que siguieras cagando a Joaquín.

\- A Joaquín, claro, el amigo que acaba de decir que le importa un bledo lo que tú quieras – se alejó de ambos y trató de tomar aire –. Eres una falsa y tú un imbécil.

La castaña se secó las lágrimas y tomó el libreto antes de salir de allí en dirección a sonido. Bárbara fue tras ella y Elsa miró torcido a Augusta antes de dejarla sola en el cuarto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo no te puedo creer que viniste a cagar justo este día, weón, en serio – acomodó las cuerdas que sujetaban las telas de su ropa y miró a Augusta –. Y Mercedes tiene razón, Elsa no te merece si no eres capaz ni siquiera de defenderla frente a este estúpido.

Camilo abandonó la habitación y ambos se quedaron en silencio, Joaquín con la vista baja y Augusta esperando a que él la mirara – cosa que no ocurrió.

\- Tranquila, ¿ya? – le secó las mejillas y Mercedes se sorbió la nariz, mirando hacia un lado.

\- No tiene derecho, Bárbara. ¿Quién se cree para venir a insultarte a ti? Conmigo puede meterse pero a ti no te conoce – la mujer le tomó las mejillas y la obligó a mirarla.

\- No me interesa lo que diga la gente, Mercedes, nunca me importó y no va a importarme ahora – acarició su piel con sus mejillas y besó su frente –. Escúchame bien, Mercedes Möller – la joven rió ante su tono coqueto y se mordió el labio, lo rojo de sus ojos aplacándose un poco –, me gusta verte así, llena de ganas y de fuerza, siendo tú toda wena y seca para esto que tanto te gusta. Hoy es tu noche, hoy vas a dejar la zorra y vine a ver eso, no a ver que un weón penca te arruine tu felicidad. Quiero verte feliz, Mercedes, ¿sí? No le hagas caso. Tú y yo sabemos qué pasó y dejó de pasar entre nosotras. ¿Sí?

\- Sí – asintió y una risita nerviosa la invadió. Bárbara la abrazó y besó su frente.

\- Ya está todo bien, pequeña. Yo voy a estar ahí para aplaudirte y gritarte y todo.

Mercedes ya recompuesta ingresó al lugar y los encontró en silencio a los dos, Augusta mirando el piso y Joaquín moviendo nerviosamente la pierna mientras acababa con otro cigarrillo.

\- Prepárense porque ya van a salir – dijo simplemente, tomó el libreto y se marchó.

\- Yo no puedo creer que en serio dijiste todo eso – su voz fue suave. –. Al final que te metieran los cuernos era lo mínimo que te merecías.

\- Augusta, yo…

\- Dejaste en claro lo que piensas, Joaquín, una pena que Mercedes haya estado contigo todo este tiempo.

Mercedes sostuvo la capa negra que habían hecho a las apuradas y más de una vez las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos al ver al muchacho y a Augusta sobre el escenario. La cólera aún vibraba dentro suyo como si pidiera despertar pero no podía dejarse arrastrar por el odio. Siguió el libreto en la penumbra, las explosiones de humo haciendo que algunos se exaltaran en sus asientos y eso dándole un poco de alegría. Tal vez los profesores lo tuvieran en cuenta. La voz en off de Carlos relataba los sucesos de los interines, las similitudes al mundo de hoy, a los sentimientos de la gente, al egoísmo y la tristeza que eso acarreaba una vez que la soledad se instalaba.

Terminada la primera obra todo el mundo aplaudió y Mercedes sintió su corazón regocijarse al ver que su dirección había estado más que acertada. Camilo la abrazó con fervor y ella le respondió de la misma manera, ambos riendo extasiados antes de retirarse con prisas al cuarto a retocarse. Gerardo y Carlos junto a un grupo de ayudantes deshicieron el escenario para empezar a hacer correr las telas que haría parte de la próxima puesta.

Mercedes se recogió el cabello un segundo antes de soltarlo y dejarlo todo ondulado de nuevo, una de las maquilladoras retocando sus ojos y sus mejillas. Augusta estaba cambiándose en una esquina y Joaquín la miraba mientras terminaba de aniquilar otro cigarrillo.

\- Lo siento, Mercedes.

\- Hicieron un muy buen trabajo – dijo escuetamente mientras ajustaba el cinto en su cintura.

\- Mercedes, escúchame – la tomó del brazo y la muchacha se soltó.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme. Me das asco – sus labios fruncidos en aquel gesto de enojo hicieron que él diera un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de tirar la colilla y retirarse.

Augusta los observaba y bajó la vista cuando ella la miró. Camilo enganchó su brazo con el suyo y se apresuraron a mirar tras el telón. Bárbara la saludó y ella respondió con alegría. Iba a salir todo bien.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó al ver cómo Gerardo se perdía del escenario.

\- Claro que sí.

Un beso en la frente y un abrazo fuerte antes de que las luces se apagaran y solo el escenario tuviera luz suficiente para comenzar. Un poco de humo aquí y armonías por allá mientras el muchacho hacía presencia en escena y Carlos comenzaba a leer. Mercedes lo siguió y pronto el relato comenzó, ambos danzando, las manos del muchacho alzando a Mercedes y bajándola tan cerca que la tensión empezaba a crecer entre el público. Líneas, susurros y promesas, un beso, dos y tres.

La desgracia surgiendo y más de uno agarrando con fuerza el brazo de la butaca. Bárbara, al contrario, miraba encantada aquel ángel que sufría con lo más profundo de su ser ante la pérdida de quien más amaba. Las luces poco a poco fueron apagándose y la voz de Carlos volvió.

\- La ambición para con nosotros, para con el resto, la padece todo aquel que no entienda que la sencillez muchas veces nos pone en lugares, en situaciones, mucho más favorables. Que los actos de amor de verdad son los que van a perpetuarnos en la historia, en el corazón de quienes que juramos amar. Los actos de amor verdadero, actos desinteresados, serán el único camino para trascender a la divinidad de la felicidad completa. ¿Hay, entonces, verdadera diferencia entre los dioses y el ser humano _común_? Todos hemos hecho locuras por amor, pero ¿cuántas han salido bien? Quizás somos humanos que en el momento de amar, de perder, de ganar y vivirlo con verdadera sencillez, ascendemos al rango de la divinidad humana absoluta: el vivir por los sentimientos.

Los aplausos comenzaron a llenar la sala y más de uno gritó o silbó, Bárbara siendo de las que se puso de pie para aplaudir y seguidamente lo hicieron los profesores y demás alumnos.

Las luces volvieron y Gerardo llegó corriendo a ponerse junto al resto de sus compañeros – al resto menos uno –, los cinco haciendo una reverencia y aplaudiendo junto con el público.

La despedida fue corta, los agradecimientos largos y pronto todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse para retirarse. Bárbara y Elsa apresuraron sus pasos a bambalinas y Mercedes saltó sobre ella con energía, ambas riendo y mimándose frente al resto de los estudiantes. Augusta tomó la mano de Elsa y besó su dorso antes de pedirle perdón, la rubia diciéndole que ya hablarían pero que por el momento olvidaran eso pues la felicitaba.

\- Estuvieron excelentes – murmuró la morena y la besó en la frente al bajarla del abrazo –, estuviste la raja, pequeña. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – besó sus labios y Mercedes rió.

\- Gracias por venir, sólo lo hacía bien porque tú estabas ahí.

°○•°○

La gente agitada bailaba al son de la música que resonaba en los altoparlantes de la sala de fiestas colindante al teatro. Bárbara la había conseguido y ahí se encontraba con su pequeña Mercedes, haciéndola ir y venir en pasos de cuarteto mientras festejaban aquel triunfo en los estudios de la más joven. Elsa intentaba seguirle los pasos a su novia y para ser cuica no lo hacía tan mal, pensó Mercedes al verla. Su compañera, por el contrario, parecía tener los pies de pluma y la arrastraba a cada nota.

En una de esas ideas y vueltas, la mano de Bárbara se posó en su cintura y la atrajo en un beso corto y dulce, haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- ¿Quieres irte conmigo, pequeña?

\- ¿Qué más me ofreces?

\- Hacerte desayuno, llevarte a la universidad a ver tu nota y luego ir a almorzar a la hora que termines – la hizo girar y volvió a atraerla – ¿Qué me decís?

\- Que sí – rió –. Después del drama de hoy sólo quiero dormir en tus brazos y olvidarme de todas las weás de este mundo fome.

Entre ambas pagaron el transporte y Bárbara la rodeó con los brazos en cuanto entraron al departamento. Esta vez no había rosas ni velas ni sábanas. Esta vez sólo estaban ellas dos y todo lo que de allí pudieran obtener que era más que suficiente en esos momentos.

\- ¿En serio quieres intentarlo todos los días? – preguntó al alejarse de su abrazo y Mercedes asintió.

\- Todos los días, Bárbara, todo los días que tú quieras que yo lo intente prometo buscar hacerte reír, que me cuentes tus cosas, que me digas qué sientes. No quiero que la indiferencia nos aleje. Te quiero cerquita mío siempre.

La morena tomó su rostro y besó sus labios con ternura, ambas suspirando de cansancio mientras las ropas iban siendo dejadas de lado y las manos de una descubrían la espalda de la otra en caricias suaves, lentas, llenas de tranquilidad. Se había acabado, ese día se había acabado todo.

Bárbara le hizo el amor tan dulce aquella noche que más que un orgasmo lo sintió como una gran caricia que hizo que sus lágrimas escaparan de los lagrimales, una sonrisa tonta dibujándose en sus labios antes de ser robada por un beso. Habían tenido sexo muchas veces, sí, pero esa no había sido la primera vez que hacían el amor. Lo habían hecho incluso antes de darse cuenta, incluso antes y durante el drama que las envolvió, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que quería hacérselo muchas veces más, todos los días si era posible para recordarle que la quería y que no era aquello que una vez acusó en medio del desconcierto. Bárbara era muchísimo para ella y debía ponerse firme para poder abarcarla en todos los aspectos. Enredando sus piernas con las de Bárbara, se dejó abrazar y suspiró contra su pecho.

\- Te quiero, Bárbara – confesó y la morena sonrió, sujetándola con amor.

\- Y yo a ti, yo a ti – aseguró al besarle la frente.


End file.
